Jigsaw puzzles
by christianx2
Summary: Individually they are strong complex pieces of a puzzle, but the puzzle is only complete when it involves every piece! Contains: Nell/Callen, Deeks/Kensi, Sam/OC, Eric/OC, Renko/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **A short chapter to gauge readers response, I would appreciate any comments but please only constructive criticism …. Thank you

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

'_Nell, are you ready to go'_ Kensi called through the glass doors to the OPS centre, it was Tuesday night which was girls night, this week they were off to see the latest blockbuster followed by some serious gossiping over a nice meal and a glass or two of wine.

Instead of finding Nell wrapping up for the day, she found her kneeling on the floor in front of Eric, who held his head in his hands.

'_Nell? Eric?_' Kensi softly asked, wondering wildly what on earth had happened, she was used to downstairs being manic but upstairs was usually cool and calm, she quickly looked over Eric and saw no obvious reasons for his distress and took 2 tentative steps towards them, Nell looked up and shrugged, not knowing herself what had upset Eric this badly, he had been quiet and withdrawn all day, citing a headache when Nell had called him on it, but 15 minutes ago, when Nell had tried to tell him she was leaving, he'd looked at her blankly, not answering, which had led to Nell playfully smacking his arm for ignoring her, then turning his chair so he faced her, she had even tried pulling his face up to look her in the eye, they had worked together long enough that Nell thought she would be able to read what was wrong but he gave no eye contact and his head slumped back down into his hands as soon as Nell had let him go, finally she had got down on to her knees to his level, her small hands in her lap trying and failing to get through to him.

'_Should I get Hetty?_' Kensi asked

'_NO!'_ Eric almost shouted, the threat of Hetty playing shrink to him in Nates absence was something he didn't want to even think about right now, he stood up, stepped over Nell and started pacing up and down, frowning and rubbing his hand over his head every now and again, whatever was playing on his mind was troubling him deeply.

Kensi sent a questioning look over at Nell, who nodded slightly and got up off the floor, Kensi went right, Nell went left until they had Eric cornered by the big screen, they held an elbow each and held him until he looked directly at them, his eyes bright with unshed tears

'_Talk to me Eric'_ Nell pleaded with him; he shook his head trying to clear it

'_Can we get out of here please, not here, I'll talk to you both but not here, I, I think I need a drink'_

All thoughts of girls night forgotten, they took an arm each and flanked him, it would look like Eric was being a gentleman escorting the ladies from the building if any of the boys were in the bullpen, in reality the girls were worried Erics legs would go from under him and they were the ones giving him both emotional and physical support as they left.

'_Let's go, I know just the____place'_ said Kensi ….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

They were sat at the table in Julia Feldman's kitchen; Kensi placed glasses and an assortment of drinks down and sat down next to Nell opposite Eric.

'_Eric?'_ Nell questioned quietly '_You're scaring me, now would be a good time to talk partner, three heads are better than one, we can fix whatever is wrong'_

Eric took a deep pull on his beer, draining half the bottle before looking up then looking around,

'_Umm, where are we?'_ he asked stalling for time, he wanted to talk but wasn't sure where to start

'_My mom's house, she's away, so we have all week if we need it'_ Kensi explained

'_So, what's up? Is it a problem at work?'_

Eric shook his head in denial, Kensi and Nell watched in horror as a single tear made its way under Erics glasses and slid slowly down his face

Kensi took his hand in her own, applying just enough pressure for Eric to look up at her

'_Eric, You know I have a gun, a loaded gun! Start talking before I shoot you because you're scaring me now too, you're a part of my family and family are there for each other no matter what, but you've got to let us in' _

She smiled softly to soften her words but making sure Eric knew the intent of what she'd said

'_It's Sarah' _he whispered,

Sarah was his girlfriend of seven months, she was a manager of a convenience store close to Erics apartment, and after six weeks of shopping for stuff he didn't want or need and a lot of shy flirting, she'd finally taken the initiative and asked him out for coffee, they had been inseperable ever since

Eric took a deep breath and the dam broke

'_I don't know how it happened, well obviously I know how it happened but I don't know why it happened, I mean, I know why it happened but why was I so stupid, I mean why did I do that, all the dumb stupid things to say in the world and I go and say the worst thing ever, I did the worst thing ever and you shouldn't do that to somebody you love should you? I mean, I think I love her, no, I know I love her so why did I open my mouth at all. I hurt her so badly and I can't take that back and she's not going to take me back, she won't forgive me, she shouldn't' forgive me right? Oh shit Kensi, just shoot me already please' _

Eric had gone from one extreme to another, not saying a word to speaking quickly, trying to get it all out but process what he was saying at the same time.

Nell took his other hand and gave it a gentle squeeze in support

'_Eric, slow down, you don't have a mean bone in your body, it can't be that bad, did _

_you guys have a fight about something?' _

'_I screwed up, like really screwed up, I said some bad mean things that I know I shouldn't have said, and Sarah never said a word, I think I broke her, she just cried and her eyes lost that sparkle that I love, it doesn't matter what I say from here on in, she's always going to remember what I said today and how much I hurt her' _

Kensi and Nell shared a confused look, they still were no nearer to finding out what had happened and neither of them had seen Eric look this distraught ever

Kensi scooted a bit closer nervously, she had interrogated some of the most meanest evil people in the world without breaking into a sweat but this was Eric, she'd meant what she'd said earlier, he was a part of her family but he was also a friend and she didn't want to treat him like a suspect, she wanted him to tell them because he trusted them to help, because he knew they would have his back regardless.

'_Eric, what exactly did you say that was so bad?' _

Erics face contorted in pain before he put his head down in shame

'_I asked her if she was sure it was mine?'_

He made quick glances between his two friends, his eyes begging them silently not to condemn him. Kensi was sat with her eyebrows raised, eyes wide and her mouth hanging slightly open, Nell sat with her brow furrowed, her eyes narrowed and her mouth set in a thin line.

'_Pregnant? Sarah's pregnant? Wow Eric, I don't think that's so bad, yeah you deserve a Gibbs slap for asking if it was yours but Sarah loves you too and she'll know you didn't mean it once you sit and explain you were just shocked, but you have to sort it out tonight Eric, you can't leave her on her own thinking you don't trust her or care for her' _

Kensi smiled brightly at Eric and watched as some of the tension left his face

'_I don't know Kensi, you should have seen her face, I didn't even mean it, I know she would never cheat on me, it just shocked me, I want to be a dad but I figured that was years away yet, I don't know how to be a dad, we don't even live together, she thinks I work in an office for gods sake, I need you to help me, tell me what to do next' _

Both Kensi and Eric jumped a little as Nell stood up, banging her hands on the table, her face flushed in anger

'_If you didn't want kids Eric then you should have done something to prevent it, or is it all Sarah's fault huh? Because you're the man, it's not your responsibility, is that it? I can't believe you would do that, you're not the man or the friend I thought you were!' _ Nells voice trailed off quietly as she sat back down disheartened

'_No Nell, it's not like that, I do love her, I've never loved anybody like I love her and I was taking care of things, we were always careful, always, I don't know how it happened but I take full responsibility for it, Sarah trusted me to take care of it and I did, I really did but something somehow went wrong and I just freaked out, it freaked me out when she told me and it freaked me out when I saw how upset she was, I freaked myself out the way I reacted ok, I am ashamed, I do hate myself for hurting her, I don't know what to do next ok, in one day I lost the woman I love, a baby she's never going to let me see now and the respect of one of my best friends, I know how bad I fucked up, you don't have to spell it out' _

The tears were now falling freely down Eric and Nells faces as they stared at each other, hurt written deeply on both their faces.

Kensi cleared her throat and waited until they both looked at her before she started to speak.

'_Ok, this is what's going to happen, you Eric are going to dry your tears, I'm going to take you to Sarah', you are going to tell her exactly what you just told us, she's going to forgive your stupidity and you are going to sit and talk and make decisions together on what you do next, but you know you love each other, that's a pretty good start you know. And you Nell, I'm going to take you home, you are going to kiss your man, tell him everything is fine and then toss and turn all night trying to find a way to help Eric, because you're his best friend and you know you love him and don't want him hurting like this, right? What you said was a bit harsh Nell, where did it come from, tell me what's running through your head right now because that's not something the Nell I know and love would say'_

Kensi and Eric sat staring at Nell; the tears were still flowing silently but freely

'_I'm just scared' _she answered

'_It's ok Nell, it's going to be ok, I'll talk to Sarah, I'll spend the rest of my life loving her and everything is going to be ok, I promise'_

Eric squeezed her hand and tried to reassure her with a small smile

'_No, I'm scared, actually I'm terrified that your reaction will be the same as Callens and I don't know how to tell him, we didn't plan it and what if he does what you did, what if he runs, I don't want to lose him' _

'_Say what? You're pregnant Nell? How the….? What the ….' _

Kensi spluttered and choked on her words before pulling Nell into a big hug, she smiled over at Eric then pulled him into her other side for a group hug

'_Small change of plans then, Eric, you know what you have to do right? Nell, you are going to go home, pour G a drink, sit him down and make his world complete, he might be shocked to begin with, he might go silent on you, he might try and shut you out, you are going to sit there quietly, let him work it out in his head first, let him process what you're telling him and let him come to you, he's going to be deliriously happy once he's clear in his own head, it's all he's ever wanted and you're about to give him it… do you understand that, this is a good thing Nell, a really good thing for you both'_

They all stood clinging onto each other and only pulled apart when both Kensi and Nells phones went off signalling incoming text messages, they reached for them simultaneously.

**To:** Sugarbear

**From:** Marty

_Babygirl, hope u girls r having fun! Leaving ops in 5…don't be late I miss u, love u and want u xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**To: **Nell

**From: **Callen

_Heading home in 5, let me know what time you'll be back or if you want me to come pick you up ok, I missed you tonight! Say hi to K for me …..LY x_

The girls smiled at their phones and fired off quick replies saying they'd be back soon before Kensi pulled the final shock of the day

'_Guys, seriously we're all going to be fine, Callens going to be fine, Sarah's going to be fine, Marty's going to be fine when I get home and tell him I'm six weeks pregnant too, he's going to be more shocked at your news'_

Kensi laughed at the shocked expressions on both Eric and Nells faces

'_Considering you two are the most intelligent people I know, how come I'm the only one who sees how special this is going to be, Let's all go home; unlike you two genius's, I know exactly what Marty's going to say and do when I tell him and I need him awake, I plan on there being very little sleep and a lot of celebrating tonight'_

**AN: Next chapter will be 'the talks' and reactions**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

'_Do you really think they're going to be ok Kens?' _ They were sitting outside Sarah's apartment, watching Eric hop nervously from one foot to another waiting for Sarah to open the door, when she finally did; she took one look at his face and led him by his hand inside.

Nell sat chewing her bottom lip, playing and picking at the hem of her cardigan with her hands, her mind already racing ahead to the conversation she had to have, playing each scenario in her head and possible outcomes, all of them ending in Callen running or refusing to have anything with her or their baby, the thought of life without G Callen was terrifying for Nell, she'd always admired him, admired his work ethic and team loyalty, she had always thought he was ruggedly handsome but then she also thought the same of Deeks and Sam, when it came to men, confident Nell Jones wasn't so confident. She never imagined her schoolgirl crush on Callen would ever amount to anything.

Things had changed nearly two years ago, Nell had snuck up on Callen without him even realising it, he'd find reasons to head up to OPS and when he could find no reason, he made excuses to seek her out, he gave Eric tasks that would take him to another part of the building, so he didn't have to share her attention with him.

After a particularly harrowing case, the whole team had headed to a local bar, the night ended quickly for Eric, he drank too much too quickly and was home in his bed by midnight.

A very drunk Sam was trying to have a meaningful conversation with a very drunk Callen about his love life, trying to explain the differences between a love life and a sex life, and the benefits of having somebody to go home to every night. Callens thoughts and attention was on Nell though, who was dancing with Deeks and Kensi on the dance floor, the alcohol had loosened Callens tongue and lowered his inhibitions.

'_Don't you think Nell is beautiful Sammy? I think she's beautiful, I'm going to go dance with Nell, you think she'll dance with me Sammy?'_

Callens words were slurred, his eyes drooping and he had trouble finding his feet, stumbling back into his seat when he tried to stand

'_G! Sit down man, they're coming back, you missed your chance to dance Romeo' _

Callen moved over and left only enough room next to him for one person and as a sober Deeks had no intention of letting a very drunk Kensi go, they moved to Sam's side of the table as Nell slid in next to Callen.

'_Sammy, you didn't answer me, don't you think she's beautiful?' _ Callen was determined to get an answer from Sam, too drunk to care who heard him

'_Yeah G, she's beautiful, too beautiful for your sorry ass' _Sam threw back laughing

'_Who's beautiful? And why's your ass sorry Callen, what did it do?' _ Nell asked giggling

He couldn't help staring at her, he couldn't stop the thoughts running through his head and he couldn't stop his mouth from opening

'_A girl I work with, she's so perfect, it hurts me inside she's so perfect cause she doesn't know Nell, she just doesn't even know and she's smart, she should know'_

Nell put her hand over his and patted it gently frowning

'_I think you've got to give it up this time, I don't think she can see anybody past Deeks right now, maybe if you'd told her before' _

Nell looked across the table at drunken Kensi trying unsuccessfully to undo sober Deeks's shirt, whispering in each others ears and laughing together.

Deeks had looked round the table and called time on the evening, Sam was sitting singing to himself, Callen and Nell were deep in drunken conversation and Kensi had lost all control of her hands, he held them both together tightly within his own to keep them from straying and undressing him again.

He dropped Sam off first, helping him locate his keys and opening his front door for him, he made sure he was safely on the sofa before locking up and posting Sams keys back through his door.

By the time he got back to the car, Kensi was asleep in the front seat, snoring softly, he looked into the back seat at the sleeping agent and analyst slumped against the windows, he sighed and drove home, he helped them all indoors, putting Kensi and Nell in his bed, leaving a night light on for them and made his way back through to his living room.

'_You're a good man Deeks, you know that?' _Callen mumbled as Deeks threw a blanket over him

'_Yeah, yeah, tell me that later when I'm the only one without a hangover, you know it's all going to be my fault then' _he laughed settling down at the other end of the sofa.

Nell woke at 4am, disorientated, confused and thirsty, she tiptoed through to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water, smiling at the sight of Callen and Deeks curled up together on the sofa, both fast asleep and made her way back to bed, she was just settling down when her phone vibrated.

**To: **Nell

**From:** Callen

Hey

# # #

Nell smiled to herself, and hit reply

**To: **Callen

**From:** Nell

Hey yourself, did I wake you?

# # #

**To: **Nell

**From:** Callen

No, Deeks woke me by trying to snuggle up! You ok? How's your head?

# # #

**To: **Callen

**From:** Nell

Poor Marty! My head hurts a little, you ok? Did you figure out what you're going to do about Kensi?

# # #

**To: **Nell

**From:** Callen

Huh?

# # #

**To: **Callen

**From:** Nell

Woman at work, that she's beautiful and perfect for you, remember? What are you going to do about that?

# # #

**To: **Nell

**From:** Callen

What do you think I should do?

# # #

**To: **Callen

**From:** Nell

I don't know G, she seems pretty happy with Marty, I don't think you can do anything now

# # #

**To: **Nell

**From:** Callen

It's not Kensi

# # #

Callen sat and waited for her reply, and waited and waited, he'd put it out there, he couldn't take it back now, as Hetty was the only other woman he worked with, Nell had to know he was on about her, and she'd gone quiet on him, he'd scared her off.

Big bad Agent Callen, Mr methodical, plan every manoeuvre down to the last detail, Mr always have a plan B, just in case had just blown it….by text message!

He sighed heavily, getting up quietly, trying not to disturb Deeks and started pacing up and down, he had to get out of there, later he could claim he was still drunk and didn't mean the texts, but he didn't want to face her just yet, he couldn't stand to see the rejection in her face, he looked round for his jacket but all he found was Nell standing in the doorway, her phone in her hand, she beckoned him over and pulled him into the nearest room…. The bathroom!

They had sat and talked for three hours straight, being open and honest with each other, admitted their feelings to each other, shared a few kisses before finally both falling asleep.

Kensi had found them later that morning and had quietly woke Deeks to see for himself, Callen was sitting against the bath tub, with Nell curled up beside him, using his thigh as a pillow, one hand resting on his leg, the other curled around Callens.

They'd been together ever since, they'd shared a lot in the last two years, Nell knew Callen better than anyone else but Nell had never been so nervous as she was right now, she had no idea what reaction she was going to get or how she was even going to tell him.

Callen heard the car pull up and met her at the door, giving her a small kiss

'_Hey munchkin, I missed you, how was the film?' _He asked, noticing how tense she was and not missing the fact she didn't kiss him back as usual.

'_Yeah, it was good, I mean no, I don't know, we never got there, we got talking with Eric and never made it, G, can we talk?' _

G led her to the sofa, she sat wringing her hands in her lap, her eyes darting from left to right trying to think of what to say, she was making him nervous now too, he took her hands in his as he sat next to her

'_Nell, what's going on here, how come you ended up with Eric? I thought tonight was girls night? Talk to me baby'_

Nell visibly flinched at his last word

'_Eric wanted to talk, he needed some girly advice so we ended up at Kensi's moms house, G, Sarah's pregnant; Eric got a bit freaked out'_

'_I don't blame him, poor guy being saddled with a kid at his age'_

'_But he loves her; she loves him, that matters right?'_

'_Sure, but his life's over as he knows it, everything he does from now is going to be centred around the kid, say goodbye to carefree Eric, I guess it's about time he put on his big boy pants, he's going to have to grow up now' _

G chuckled but it sent chills down Nells spine

'_Well, you may as well know, Kensi's pregnant too, looks like there's going to be a lot of growing up done at work from now on eh?' _

'_Now that I understand, Kensi's ready, Deeks is ready, having a baby is right for them, they work so well together a baby will fit right in with their lifestyle because they'll make it work, and let's face it, Kensi's never going to get anyone more devoted to her than Deeks, but rather them than me, I like us just the way we are, call me selfish but I'm not ready to share you just yet, I don't mind practising though'_

Under any other circumstances, she would have thought his words were sweet and endearing but now they made her feel empty and lost, she shrugged him off as he started kissing down her neck, his intentions clear.

'_I'm not feeling well G, and I have a headache, I'm just going to go to bed and sleep it off ok, I'll see you in a bit'_

'_Ok baby, I'll be quiet when I come in, go sleep it off, I love you'_

'_Me too G' _Nell whispered as she turned quickly, not wanting him to see the tears that were now falling thick and fast again

G picked up his phone and opened up his messenger

**To: **Deeks

**From: **Callen

Congratulations daddy, looks like we'll need a crèche at OSP soon

# # #

**To: **Callen

**From:** Deeks

I KNOW, how cool is this, our kids are going to grow up together, I want a girl, Kensi wants a boy, you got any preference yet G? Hey if you and Nell get a girl and we get a boy, they can grow up and get married, with our combined gene pool, imagine what our grandkids are going to look like lol Congratulations to you too Daddy G

# # #

**To: **Deeks

**From:** Callen

What?

# # #

**To: **Callen

**From:** Deeks

What? No, I meant Eric, yeah Erics having a baby too

**To: **Deeks

**From:** Callen

Don't tell Kensi you told me and say nothing to Nell, in fact Deeks, keep your mouth shut to everyone OK?

# # #

G sat in silence processing his thoughts, why hadn't Nell told him, the biggest news a man can ever be given and she'd kept it from him, he ran through their earlier conversations and realised what he'd said and how Nell would interpret it, he wanted to wake her and confront her, but he didn't know what to say or even how he felt about it.

He was going to be a father, that thought alone overwhelmed him, he didn't know how to 'do' family, his family consisted of no blood ties, just the team he worked with that had forged their own ties but he didn't know how to be a dad, he had no recollection of his own father, no memories to use as reference points on what to do.

The only person he knew that was a parent was his partner, brother and best friend Sam, he had an adorable four year old daughter Lauren, G had been there when Sam found out his wife was pregnant, he'd been the one to talk Sam down, tell him everything was going to be alright, he'd been there when she was born, he'd fallen in love with her the second he laid eyes on her, he'd been there for every important milestone and every holiday and birthday and as he sat all on his own thinking about her, he realised that after Nell, Lauren was probably the most important person in his life.

Everything clicked into place, his nerves and trepidation faded away and was replaced with excitement, he was going to be a dad and he wanted to shout it from the roof tops.

He was also nervous on how he was going to let Nell know he knew by default via Deeks and it was what he wanted, he started planning his tactics, he was going to try and channel Nate and try a bit of reverse psychology.

Nell on the other hand was lying in bed, she was all cried out, she really had got a headache now and couldn't sleep, she got up and padded through to the kitchen hunting down painkillers and a drink.

'_Hey, how's your headache?' _he asked, pulling her close to him

'_Nell, I have a confession to make ok, I just want you to listen to me, I don't want you to say anything, I don't want you getting freaked out, just listen ok?'_

Nell nodded silently and G led her to the sofa, he sat down and pulled her down next to him, he put her feet up and laid her head on his lap facing away from him, he played softly with her hair, stroking her scalp to ease her headache.

'_When you told me about Eric, I did feel sorry for him, I mean a baby is life changing and Eric's like my little brother, I think of him playing video games all night, not feeding and changing a baby, but he'll adapt and we'll all be there to help him right. I mean Sam's my brother too, and I used to think of him catching the bad guys, shoot to kill and all that but I've seen him walk the floor all night with Lauren when she was teething, and still be on top of his game the next day, his life only changed for the better, I think Erics will too'_

He could feel his jeans getting wet and knew Nell was crying again, her eyes were still red from earlier and he knew he had to be quick and to the point in what he was trying to say, he didn't want her upset anymore

'_I think Deeks has won the jackpot, as long as that baby inherits Kensi's personality and nostrils, he's going to be the luckiest man alive, I want to be that happy Nell, we deserve to be that happy don't we?'_

Nell nodded against his leg, not knowing where he was going with this

'_I never ever thought I would think this, never mind say it out loud, but I'm jealous of Deeks and Eric, I was thinking earlier I wish you'd say those words to me, I don't want you to freak out but I was sitting here thinking what our kids would be like, if they'd be like you or me or both of us, but in my head they look like you, all little and beautiful and perfect'_

'_G, are you crying?' _Nell gasped, as she felt his tears drop,

'_Just wishing out loud baby, just wishing out loud, do you think one day we will be that lucky? I mean, I'd want us to be married first because we love each other and not because I knocked you up, and I wouldn't want you or your family to think that's the only reason I wanted to marry you, I can't imagine being with anyone else ever, I don't think there is anybody else on the whole planet as beautiful or as perfect as you, you are the only person I would ever want kids with. Do you think one day we'll get that?'_

They were both crying openly now, Callen was usually a man of very few words but his speech had worked, he'd been truthful with his words and Nell knew he meant every word he'd said

'_Is that really something you want G? Not because you're jealous but because you really want that for us?' _

'_I love you Nell Jones, plain and simple, that's my dream, and that's what I want'_

'_I love you too G and it's a good job we love each other because we have about 33 weeks to plan a wedding and get ready for your dream, which, by the way I hope is a little boy, that's big and strong with beautiful blue eyes like his daddy'_

Nell brushed away his tears and kissed him, she could feel the love flowing through him into her; tomorrow she will start making lists and plans, but tonight, tonight was all about celebrating!

**More Daddy news and reactions in the next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

Eric stood outside Sarah's apartment, his mind was reeling still, not only with how he was going to make it up to Sarah but Nells revelation had shocked him to the core, he was very protective of her at the best of times, now he almost felt like he was obligated to have 'the talk' with Callen as her self appointed big brother, he knew deep down that talk would never happen though, he trusted Callen to do the right thing, and if he didn't he knew Sam would literally knock some sense into him.

When Sarah opened the door, the look on her face broke his heart, she looked lost and unsure of herself, and that was something that Sarah had never been, hell she'd even been the one to ask him out after he'd stuttered and stammered every time he tried to ask her out.

He'd dropped by the store every day after work, buying stuff he didn't need just so that he could see her, sometimes he couldn't wait and visited on his lunch hour too, by their first date, he had enough shower gel to last him a year!

The relief was instant, the second Sarah took his hand and led him inside, once the door was shut, he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest

'_I didn't mean it Sarah, I never meant what I said, I'm so happy, I love you so much, I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry I made you cry, I love you, I love you, I love you, I'm sorry'_

Eric stood stroking her hair, kissing the top of her head, bending to kiss her tears away, bringing her hands to his mouth to kiss before dropping to his knees and kissing her still flat tummy

'_I love you, I love you, I love you both' _ he murmured over and over again

Sarah threaded her hands through his hair before dropping down to join him on the floor, nothing but joy and excitement written on both their faces and they knelt holding each other.

# # #

As Kensi drove home, she couldn't help thinking of the future, and that was something she hadn't dared to do for a long time, not until Detective Marty Deeks had broke down the wall she'd built around her heart after a previous failed relationship, she hadn't made it easy for him, she'd made him tear down that wall brick by brick but it had just made their relationship stronger.

It had all started one night when he'd invited her over for one of their regular movie nights, she'd picked up beer and take out but when she got to Deeks's place, she found an envelope addressed to her pinned to his front door. She opened it intrigued and realised Deeks wanted to play, she was willing to go along with him for now.

Clue 1 

**Follow my clues and you shall find**

**The innermost thoughts from my mind**

**It's time to bundle up when it's nasty and cold. Clue #2 doesn't have to be told.**

Kensi let herself in and headed straight to Deeks coat rack, reaching inside the front pocket to find her next clue

'Way, way too easy Deeks' she thought to herself, ripping into the next clue like a kid with a Christmas gift, she couldn't help grinning to herself

Clue 2 

**I have keys but I don't open a door. Clue #3 can use me for files, games and more.**

She grinned and reached under his sofa, pulling out his laptop, finding the next clue taped to the lid

Clue 3

**Clue #4 knows you need me at night. I'm with you in bed when you're tucked up real tight.**

Kensi frowned at the suggested intimacy that the clue inferred, sure she had slept over at his place several times before, crashing on his sofa after a movie marathon, and they'd even shared a bed whilst undercover but she didn't _need_ him, all she needed was something to sleep in, usually something of his, a pair of his shorts and a t-shirt normally sufficed.

Skipping through to his bedroom, she pulled open the third drawer in his dresser; sure enough tucked between his t-shirts she found the next clue

Clue 4

**Sniffles and sneezes are nothing new. Clue #5 knows what to do**.

She knew that the box of tissues next to his bed had nothing to do with sniffles or sneezes but was prepared to let it go for the sake of the game, taped to the bottom of the box was her next clue

Clue 5

**Eat me for breakfast or sometimes a snack. Clue #6 is filling a sack.**

The mention of breakfast made her think of burritos, and thinking of burritos made her remember the burgers she'd bought over with her, she quickly unwrapped one and ate it as she made her way through to the kitchen, she checked the food cupboard but found nothing to make burritos with, the only thing in there were boxes of cereal, cereal = sack, she mentally slapped herself before emptying the contents of the first box all over the floor, she reached for the next box and emptied that one on the floor too, the next clue was hidden in a box of Cheerios, and even though she'd found the clue, she empted that box too …. 'Let's see how Mr. OCD neat freak likes the game now' she thought giggling to herself

Clue 6

**Plastic, glass, metal and tin...can all be found with Clue #7 in this bin**

Easy peasy she thought, reaching under the sink for the recycling bin, sure enough taped to the side was her next clue

Clue 7

**My name isn't Frosty but he would like it in here. He would be all nice and comfy, with nothing to fear. **

She had to chuckle, she'd made him sit and watch Jack Frost the week before, reaching the freezer, she couldn't help but admire how much effort Deeks had put into the game

Clue 8

**If you were soggy and wet like me you would cry. Clue #9 went here to get dry. **

She reached for Deeks's burger, she was still hungry and getting tired, she still had no idea how many more clues there were, only the thought of letting Deeks win kept her going, she found the next clue in the tumble drier

Clue 9

**Clue #10 doesn't want to be seen. You'll have to look where the tooth fairy has been.**

The memory of her dad leaving her a brand new dollar bill under her pillow the first time she lost a tooth had her smiling as she reached the bedroom; under the pillow she found another envelope

_Kensi,_

_No more clues!_

_No more running away!_

_No more pretending!_

_You've been searching my place for clues, but you're not prepared to see the clues in front of you every single day, so let me make it perfectly clear to you_

_Clue 1…..We do have a thing_

_Clue 2….. I love you_

_Clue 3…..You're my best friend_

_Clue 4…..My day starts with you_

_Clue 5…..My day ends with you_

_Clue 6…..You invade my dreams every night_

_Clue 7…..I hate being away from you_

_Clue 8…..I think about you every second of the day_

_Clue 9…..I want you to be my partner in every sense of the word_

_Clue 10…..I know you love me too_

_People spend a lifetime looking for their soulmate, _I_ found mine when I first saw you undercover at the MMA gym, I don't need to look anymore, and neither do you, I love you, I trust you and I believe in you, I believe in US, I need you to do the same Kens_

_YOU are my treasure, please let me be yours._

_You know where to find me if you want me_

_Marty x_

Kensi had cried reading his declaration of love, she knew it was all true, especially #10, it was a pretty big leap of faith he'd taken putting it all out in the open like he had, it was time for Kensi to jump in with both feet ….. It was their time.

She'd driven to the beach, run to him and kissed him with every ounce of passion she had, words would come later but at that moment, her actions definitely spoke louder.

They'd been inseparable ever since and tonight Kensi couldn't wait to tell him that they were having a baby, she wasn't scared or nervous, she was thrilled at the idea of having a little piece of the man she loved forever.

She was met at the front door by Monty, giving her big wet kisses, excited to see her, petting him she found Marty asleep on the sofa, she knelt at his side kissing his face gently, stroking his hair until he stirred, she didn't wait for him to wake fully, she planted a kiss on his mouth, pushing past his lips with her tongue, holding his head steady between her hands, he curled one arm around her pulling her closer, keeping his eyes shut he deepened the kiss until they both pulled back breathless

'_Well hello there beautiful, miss me much?' _ He smirked

'_More than you know Sleeping Beauty, I missed you a lot, I need you to take Monty for a long walk, I need you to tire him out because tonight I want to show you just how much I missed you and you don't want the distraction of him scratching and whining at the door putting you off your stride' _she whispered in his ear

He was running out of the door, grabbing Monty's lead, calling him to heel so quickly he had Kensi laughing at him. After the promise she'd made Marty, she knew time was against her and it wouldn't be too long before he came back to collect.

Thirty minutes later, both Monty and Marty came back panting for breath, he filled Monty's bowl with fresh water and made his way to the bedroom, all he found when he got there was an envelope addressed to him on his pillow, he opened it slowly

_Clue 1_

**The heroes in a half shell are Hangin' tough …. Choose one**

Go to the freezer for your next clue

He smiled widely, remembering how he'd won Kensi's heart, he raced round the house searching out the clues, none of them made any sense to him but this was Kensi's game and he'd do anything for her

_Clue 2 _

**What's your favourite Vin Diesel film?**

Go to the TV for your next clue

_Clue 3_

**Au natrel ….. Not a formula in sight**

Go to the bathroom for your next clue

_Clue 4_

**Pink or Blue? Sam's going to kill us all**

My panties hold your next clue

He raced to the bedroom, opening Kensi's underwear drawer, finding another envelope, he sat on the bed to read it

_Marty,_

_A very wise man once told me to stop looking so hard for my soulmate, that if I would just open my eyes, I'd see you were right there under my nose all along… I wish I'd opened them sooner! I can't even begin to tell you just how much I love you, but tonight I'm going to try my hardest and if that doesn't work, I'm going to show you_

_I didn't have time to make more clues or make them rhyme like you did, when you've figured out my clues or you need a little help…. You know where to find me_

_I love you_

_Kensi_

Deeks had no idea whatsoever what the clues meant, none of them had any obvious meaning, he put them in the back pocket of his jeans and went to find Kensi for answers.

He knew where to find her, sitting on a towel on their special place on the beach; it was the same place Kensi had found him years before after his treasure hunt.

'_This is not the place I thought you'd be Kens, I was hoping you'd be waiting for me in bed, screaming my name by now, what's going on? _ He flopped down next to her

_C'mon Marty, you're a detective, it's time to detect, where are your clues?_

Deeks was more confused than ever but pulled out the cards laying them out flat on the sand, he picked up clue 2

'_This is the only clue, I know the answer to Kens, an easy one, now most men would choose triple x or fast 5, but I'm telling you 'The Pacifier' is one of the funniest films you will ever see, kills me every time but I don't get the others, help me out. _

Kensi scooted closer to him, she picked up his hand in hers entwining their fingers and squeezing them gently, she picked up the clue cards with her other hand, took a deep breath and started

'_Clue 1, the answer is Joey or Raphael because they were always my favourites'_

Deeks looked more puzzled than ever

'_Clue 3, the answer is breast'_

'_Whoa, whoa, stop right there, what do you mean the answer is breast, I love that answer, I don't know what it means but I think we should definitely explore it more' _

He trailed a line of kisses across her neck, his hand trailing under her shirt looking for the answer before Kensi slapped his hand away laughing

'_Concentrate on the clues now Marty, breasts later … I promise' _she teased

'_Ok, ok, but I'm going to collect on that promise Kens, I promise you that! So clue 4, do I just have to pick a colour? I still don't get it but I'll play along, I choose pink, and why the hell is Sam going to kill us all, what did we do?_

'_Marty, you know how much I love you right? You once told me to look at what we had right under our noses, I'm asking you to do the same right now'_

She took a deep breath, looked him straight in the eye and started to explain

'_Clue 1 are the middle names I want to give our firstborn son, I think Martin Joseph has a nice ring to it don't you? Clue 2 is the first thing I'm going to buy because you are going to need it when your son keeps you awake all night, clue 3 is easy, breast milk has been proven to be more beneficial to newborn babies, so no formula for our child, clue 4 is your choice, what do you want first, a boy or a girl? because we have a while before we can find out what sex we are having'_

She watched his face as the realization of her words hit home

'_Are we….? are you…? Really?'_

Kensi just nodded, smiling shyly as he peppered her face with little kisses, whispering how much he loved her before pulling her to her feet and holding her tight against him, when he finally pulled away, Kensi could see tears of happiness rolling over his cheeks, his grin literally as wide as his face, he kept pulling her in close, holding her close then releasing her slightly so he could see her face, her smile was as big as his

'_You've no idea just how happy I am right now Kensi, there are no words to tell you how I feel, I won't let you down I promise, I'll do every diaper and get up with her at night, I'll be the best dad ever, and I'm going to be a cool dad you know, the kind that she's going to want to hang out with, a real daddies girl from the get go'_

'_Honey what if she's a boy?'_

'_No matter, the next one will be a girl, I want so many kids with you they'll give us our own TV show' _ he couldn't help himself, he lifted her off her feet twirling her round before he kissed her again

'_Hey baby, why exactly is Sam going to kill us all' _ he asked remembering the cryptic part of clue 5

'_You got me pregnant, G got Nell pregnant and Erics going to be a dad too, it's going to blow Sams mind when we tell him!' _

'_Really? Seriously? Wow, I guess we've got to be the most fertile team in the whole agency huh?' _

They batted ideas between them on the walk home, some possible baby names but with Kensi only talking boys names and Deeks only suggesting girls, the conversation was going nowhere fast, they'd never been happier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

Callen had been awake for ten minutes, but instead of getting up and roaming as was his norm, he was more than happy to stay exactly where he was, Nell was lying on her side, as naked as the day she was born and Callen had woken to find himself moulded around her small frame, his arm draped over her with his fingertips spread widely over her tummy.

He wasn't scared at the prospect of becoming a father, he was quite looking forward to it, he let his imagination roam to a future that now included Nell and a child, he tried to imagine a daughter, small in stature, beautiful pixie like features with Nells sweet caring nature, on the flip side, he imagined a little boy, small and stocky and stubborn as hell, he had told Nell that he had no preference to gender, as long as he or she was healthy that that was all he wanted, lying there with his imagination running wild, he realised that if he had a daughter, that one day she might fall in love herself, get married and take a new surname, and any future generations of Callens wouldn't technically be Callens, they would carry his blood through their veins but the name would die with him, for nearly forty years it was the only identity he had had and right now, the name Callen started and ended with him, he wanted it to carried on for many years after he'd gone, he stroked Nells flat tummy hoping and praying his child was a boy.

'Go back to sleep G' Nell whispered, 'That tickles and I can hear your mind working overtime and it's keeping me awake' She placed her hand over his to stop him, placing her fingers between his lacing them together, she snuggled back into him 'Want to talk about it?'

He kissed the top of her head 'It's nothing Nell, I'm just so happy, you make me happy, go back to sleep baby' she squeezed his hand in reply and they both fell back to sleep with a smile on their face.

# # #

Sam was surprised the next morning, there was no bickering between Kensi and Deeks, Callen was in a great mood and he found three boxes of donuts next to the coffee machine.

'Kensi, is this down to you? Not even you could eat thirty six donuts in one day' he questioned chuckling, picking out a chocolate one, grabbing a cup of coffee as he made his way to his desk

'Nope, not guilty' she replied 'I didn't bring them, haven't even had one yet, but you got Callen, Eric and Deeks for bringing in a box each, you'd think they'd communicate better right' she said rolling her eyes at Sam

'Are you feeling alright Miss Blye?' Hetty asked seriously, nobody had noticed her approaching, nobody had heard her silent footsteps as she joined them, nobody was surprised she had materialised from nowhere but everyone jumped when she spoke.

'Are we celebrating something today?' she said nodding at the donuts 'My office if you will ' It was a demand, not a request and Callen knew better than to ignore her.

'Do we have a new case Hetty?' he asked, 'Take a seat , is there anything you would like to share with me? Something I think you would agree that it's most important that I be aware of' Callen knew that she knew about the baby. 'How did you know?' He wasn't expecting an answer, Hetty never disclosed just how she managed to find her information but it was definitely a talent Callen wished he possessed.

'Hetty, I was going to talk to you and Sam today about it, Nell and I are expanding our family, now before you start in on me about doing the right thing, I fully intended on marrying her anyway, there's nobody else for me, but you already knew that didn't you' he smiled fondly 'Mr. Callen, there are many things I find myself questioning about you and your past, your loyalty and your ability to love unconditionally is not one of them, that and you would be stupid to throw away something as good and pure as Miss Jones is, and stupid is not something I equate with you, I would assume your nuptials are to take place before the new arrival, you must let me know if there is anything you would like my assistance with'

'Thank you Hetty, for everything' no further words were needed but Callen knew without Hetty bringing Nell into his life, it was almost certain he would have spent his life alone.

'Happiness suits you Callen, how does it feel knowing you are soon to be a father, very few things in life are a guaranteed certainty but I have no fear that you will be nothing but a wonderful father and husband'

'I feel complete Hetty, that's how I feel, now you tell me' he grinned 'how does it feel for you knowing you're about to be a grandmother?'

Callen watched as Hetty looked down at her desk, thinking deeply before looking him in the eye and answering 'Exhilarated, that's how I feel about becoming a grandmother, and if I'm not mistaken, a grandmother several times over this year, congratulations to you my dear, now if you would be so kind as to send , Agent Blye and to see me'

Hetty had always thought of Callen as a surrogate son, a son she was proud to have but having him confirm he thought of her as a Grandmother for his expectant child, nothing compared to that.

# # #

'Kensi, Deeks, Hetty wants to see you both, oh yeah and I never said a word but she knows, she knows about it all, I got to get Eric, now go face the music' he called out as he walked up the stairs to the technical hub.

'Wait G, what does she know, what's going on here? Sam called, 'Give me five Sam and I'll fill you in' he replied before disappearing.

He nodded at Eric in lieu of a greeting as he bent and gave Nell a small kiss on her cheek, 'You feeling ok honey?' he looked her over looking for any change, which was ridiculous as she had been fine when he'd left her just thirty minutes earlier.

'Eric, Heads up, Hetty knows about the baby'

'Umm, Your baby or my baby?' Eric gulped, Callen laughed at Erics scared face 'your baby, our baby and their baby, ninja knows all, she wants to see you, don't worry she just wants to congratulate you dude'

Callen sat in Erics chair and pulled Nell to him, he positioned her between his legs, his hands on her lower back holding her in place 'You sure you're ok Nell? he asked 'G, I feel great stop worrying, in fact I feel more than great, but I do wish we'd called a sick day today' she said putting her hands on his shoulders 'What's the matter? Do you feel sick? Are you getting too tired?' the worry was evident in his voice 'No, I do feel fine, I just wish we were alone right now' Callen watched the red blush creep over his face as he took stock of what she'd just said 'Nell Jones, did you just say what I think you said? In the workplace too, whatever would Hetty say' he joked 'Don't G' she pulled on his earlobe as she stroked over his face 'It's not my fault if my first craving is kicking in, and right now I'm craving you, anyway I can get you and I don't care where we are, I want you' Callen pulled her into his lap and kissed her, breaking away when Nell got a little too hands on 'How about if we go home for lunch?' he compromised, Nell sighed but nodded slowly 'As long as it's an early lunch! Now get back to work daddy, you have a college fund to fill' she said smacking him lightly on his backside as he left the room smiling.

Sam wasn't in the bullpen, where Callen had left him, walking past Hetty's office to go look for him, he laughed to himself as he could see Eric, Kensi and Deeks listening intently to whatever Hetty was saying, Kensi had a small smile on her face, Deeks was grinning insanely and Eric was as red as a tomato

'Why do I feel like I'm the last one invited to the party G' Sam whined, rubbing the back of his neck with a towel 'Figured I may as well hit the bag seeing as you cut me out the loop'

'C'mon Sam, you know it's not like that, I'll always love you best' he tried joking to lighten the atmosphere 'You might want to sit down before you fall down for this though'

Sam sat on the bench, pulled his towel around his neck and leaned back to listen

'Nell's pregnant, you're going to be an uncle' Sams jaw actually dropped and Callen smirked 'Got nothing to say big man, that's a first Sam Hannah speechless'

Sam stood and pulled him into a hard hug, took his hand and shook it firmly

'Best thing you ever did G, but I got to say, you're a cheap bastard! Your first date was in Deeks bathroom, you get the best news of your life and you want to celebrate with a dozen donuts, hell no, this weekend the drinks are on me. Congratulations brother, I'm really pleased for you both'

They hugged again, Sams grin was nearly as wide as Callens 'So, what's the deal with Hetty's office, first you, now she's got Kensi, Deeks and Eric holed up in there, some sort of eval? Am I going to get called in next?'

'Only if you're giving Lauren a brother or sister Sam' Callen waited until realisation hit

'What? Wait up G, Kensi's pregnant? Really? Who knew Deeks had it in him, so what's up with Eric, what's he done wrong to get hauled into the office?'

Callen laughed 'Baby Beale makes three Sam, we figured if you won't give Lauren a baby brother or sister, the rest of us better give her some cousins to play with'

'Looks like we'd better invite Deeks and Eric, tell the ladies not to wait up, we got a lot of celebrating to do this weekend'


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the 55 people that have added this story to their favourites or added story alerts, this is the first story I've ever written and after reading so many great stories on here, I wasn't sure if this was something I could do, so I do appreciate every alert and every review.**

Chapter 6 is a short one I'm afraid, but I'm hoping to get Chapter 7 out at some point today too

By the time the taxi dropped Callen, Sam, Eric and Deeks back at Callens, they weren't paraletic but they all had their buzz on and were all feeling the love, they had gone to a small bar, opting to eat, drink, sit and talk rather than go to a club and have to shout over the loud music, they were all giggling like schoolgirls as they tried to be quiet. Nell had invited Kensi and Sarah over for a quiet night in and as the boys stumbled through the door, they stopped abruptly.

Sam was first to notice all the girls sat with their knees drawn up and sniffing, their eyes were red and Kensi was still crying, he went to Kensi first, pulling her up and stumbling a little 'I'm fine Sam' she said pulling away, grabbed a tissue and walked to the bathroom,

Callen rushed to Nell as Eric went to Sarah

'It's all Kensi's fault' Nell whispered, Callen sent Deeks a death glare as he followed Kensi to the bathroom.

'She made us do it' Sarah sniffed putting her head on Eric's chest

'What the hell happened' Sam asked

A stray tear fell down Nell's cheek, Callen kissed it away and pulled Nell onto his lap, Kensi had obviously locked Deeks as too, as they could all hear him talking to her through the locked door, begging her to let him in.

'The iceberg hit, and they'd only just found each other, the door wouldn't hold their weight and Jack died, the cold water killed him and he left Rose all by herself, it's so unfair' Sarah sobbed again.

Sam snorted 'Damn hormones, they'll get you every time, get used to it boys, this is just the start, you've got months of this shit and it's only going to get worse, whatever happens from now is going to be your fault, a baby bird falls from a tree … it's your fault! She burns the dinner … it's your fault! The lights turn red and you're sat in traffic … it's your entire fault! You knocked 'em up … it is your fault' Sam laughed remembering how his wife had been when pregnant with Lauren 'Get used to it boys'

# # #

_5 days later_

'What are you doing here, is everything ok?' Callen asked as he opened his front door to find a crying Kensi on his doorstep, Kensi just nodded as she let herself in 'Where's Nell?'

Callen stood to the side allowing her entrance 'Bedroom' he sighed, Nells craving for him hadn't subsided and he'd just been about to lock up and have an early night. He sighed again and headed to the kitchen, pulling a beer from the fridge and his phone from his pocket.

**To: **Deeks

**From: **Callen

Dude, you're ruining my sex life! What did you do?

# # #

**To: **Callen

**From: **Deeks

Ewww TMI man, I did nothing wrong!

# # #

**To: **Deeks

**From: **Callen

So why's your gf sitting in MY bed crying? Come get her, I got plans

# # #

**To: **Callen

**From: **Deeks

Dude! Really? TMFI Callen, I'm on my way

# # #

'They're still in there, I poked my head in to see if they were ok, Kensi's in my bed crying man, not on my bed but IN my bed and she told me to get out of my own room, man what did you do?' Callen asked

'I bought red jello, she wanted green, I couldn't find green so I got red, jello is jello right? Wrong! She flipped out, told me I didn't care, didn't love her or I'd have got the right jello, she threw it at my head, hit me and got out before I could stop her, sorry for messing with your plans Callen, I'll go get her and you can get back to your, erm, plans'

'Jello, seriously, this is all about jello? Get a beer Deeks and wait it out, probably safer for us both' Deeks got two beers out and sat, passing one to Callen.

'She eats her own body weight in green jello every day G, I'm scared my kids going to come out green, what about Nell, she got you running to the store for weird shit yet? What's she craving?'

'Just me' Callen replied, taking another swig of his beer

'Huh? oh! You mean, erm, so Nells craving is sex, damn I get green fucking Jello and you get sex on tap, my life sucks' Deeks frowned

'Deeks, stop frowning, right now I'd take the green jello, she's killing me Marty, I mean she is really killing me, first thing in the morning before I even get out of bed, before we leave for work, at work, lunchtime, when we get home, last thing at night and usually during the night, she's killing me, you know if your kid comes out green, means mine's going to come out a sex addict'

Callen fetched another two beers; this could turn out to be a long night, both phones buzzed with the same message

**To: **GC, MD

**From: **EB

Guys, do you have beetroot? I need beetroot ASAP, help!

# # #

Callen rooted through the cupboards and pulled out a jar of beetroot and shot off a text to Eric,

**To: **Eric

**From: **Callen

I've got beetroot, you got any green jello? D and K are here, come on over

# # #

**To: **GC

**From: **EB

Thank you x 1000, I have green jello, we're on our way

# # #

Deeks grinned at Callen 'That's Kensi and Sarah sorted, never thought I'd say this but we'll stay for a while, give you chance to regenerate your strength old man'

Callen sighed 'Thanks Deeks, I owe you one'


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the delay, my better half surprised me with a long weekend away, no work, no phones and no laptops allowed! **

**Once again, thank you for the reviews and alerts, I love getting them**

The first trimester

'Come on baby, the books say this won't last for much longer' Deeks was sitting behind Kensi rubbing her back as she was bent over the toilet hurling chunks of bright green jello

'Get your hands off me, this is all your fault anyway, I hate you' snarled Kensi in between heaves

'Yeah well, suck it up Babygirl, I love you, and I love our baby, and if I could swap places with you, I would but I can't, and you telling me that you hate me hurts Kens'

He stalked back to the kitchen and sat waiting for Kensi to finish

**To: **Callen

**From: **Deeks

Running late, Kensi's praying to the porcelain God again, want to grab a beer later? Ask the others

# # #

**To: **Deeks

**From: **Callen

Don't worry, we only just pulled up, Nell sick too, beer sounds good, very good

# # #

'I don't hate you Marty' Kensi whispered in his ear, standing behind him, with her arms around his neck, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before laying her head on top of his sighing. He pulled her round so she was sitting in his lap 'Good, now tell me you love me, kiss me and let's go to work' he smiled the smile she loved and she quickly complied.

'Don't forget we have an appointment this afternoon with the realtor' he told her on the way to work, he drove with one hand, the other holding hers tight in his lap, she nodded 'Are you sure we can afford to move though' 'We'll make it work Kens, don't worry ok, we'll sort it out' he smiled to reassure her, 'We always do' she smiled back.

# # #

'Are you sure you feel ok now? I can take you home again if you want 'Callen said kneeling down and rubbing Nells back gently 'I think it's passed now, and I'd be bored on my own unless you can take the day off' she blushed and he knew exactly how she planned on spending the day, he took her hand in his rubbing his thumb over her fingers. 'Expense reports, I've got to do them or Hetty will kill me, I'm sorry baby' he said, a little relieved.

'It's ok, maybe we can go home for lunch though?' she questioned, Callen stood, nodded at Nell with a smile and turned to Eric

'Kensi will be up shortly, look after them Eric, call me if there's any problems'

# # #

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly, no more bouts of sickness, much to Eric's relief.

Callen and Nell took an early lunch, Deeks and Kensi went to look over a bigger property, Sam took advantage and finished up all of his outstanding paperwork, much to Hetty's delight and went home early to spend a couple of hours with his wife and daughter before meeting with the guys later for a beer, or two!

# # #

'Damn, you guys look worn out' Sam bated, 'You think pregnancy is hard, wait 'til they arrive, then you got hormones, screaming babies and the nastiest smells you can ever imagine' he laughed out loud as all three expectant fathers groaned.

'Have you guys got plans this weekend?' Eric asked, Deeks shook his head no as Callen replied 'Yeah, we have Nell's parents coming for a visit this weekend, now we hit the 12 week safety mark, Nell can't wait to tell everyone, Why Eric?'

'I was going to ask for your help clearing the spare room, that's all, it can wait for another week though, there's no immediate rush, so … the in-laws huh? You nervous?'

'Are you kidding me, they can't wait for Grandkids, I'll get a medal from George and Mary's going to bake me a cake when we tell her' he laughed 'Count me in for the weekend after though, you turning the spare room into a nursery? Do you have any ideas on a theme yet? We've got about six weeks until the sonograms right? How about if we all help clear out the spare rooms and do whatever prep needs doing, when we find out the genders, we can do the nurseries between us, kind of like our secret and it'll be a nice surprise for the girls, we'll start at yours first Eric … you all in?

Deeks, Eric and Sam all nodded enthusiastically 'Great, the spa in Venice do 'mommy to be' days, we'll send the girls there, earn some brownie points and we'll have all day oestrogen free, sounds like a plan to me' he grinned.

'Sounds good to me' Eric sighed, 'no offense guys and I love Nell and Kensi but they're not so easy to work with right now, running to the bathroom every ten minutes to pee or puke, and that's if Kensi makes it that far, twice this week she's puked in my waste bin, talking babies and messy stuff you do not want to know about, hearing them whisper about you two all day long is no fun, then I get Sarah all night talking the same, there's no respite so one day a week with just the guys sounds like heaven to me'

'We'll be there for 9am and make a day of it, and then you can fill us in on what they say about me and Callen' Deeks smirked as he headed towards the bar for more beers.


	8. Chapter 8

Callen woke to find himself alone, Nells side of the bed was cold indicating she'd been gone for some time, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stretching as he stood, pulling on a clean pair of boxer shorts, he went looking for her.

'Good morning baby' he found her sitting at the breakfast bar, notepad in front of her and pencil twirling between her fingers as she sat thinking, he dropped a kiss on her head and moved to put the kettle on.

'G!' she exclaimed loudly, 'Go and put some clothes on, my parents will be here soon'

'Honey, they won't be here for another hour at least, I have time, why, see something you like?' he shot back, grinning and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

'I can't concentrate with you walking round near naked, I have to get this done and you make me want to throw it away and drag you back to bed, you're not playing fair G' she whined

He laughed as he stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at what she was doing

'baby, I can help with some of this you know, I want to in fact' he was looking at a list of baby 'stuff' they needed to get, the list was four pages long already

'And what exactly do you know about babies?' she laughed, turning in her seat until she was facing him, big mistake as she was now met with Callens naked chest and she felt her body betray her as she ran her fingertips over his body

'I know I love you, that's all I need to know today, whoa Nell, I thought we had no time' he gasped as her hand slid under the waistband on his boxers

'We have an hour G, you can show me how much you love me a lot in an hour' she giggled as she pushed the thin material downwards.

_Sixty seven minutes later_

Callen was pulling on his jeans when they heard the door knock; he buttoned himself up and walked to the door barefoot, pulling a t-shirt over his head

'George, Mary, How was your trip? Come in, Come in' he took Mary's hand and kissed each cheek before shaking George's hand firmly.

'Nice place you have here son' George said, it warmed Callens heart when Nells family vocalised their complete acceptance of him, they had met several times over the years and he truly felt a part of their family.

'Thanks George, all your daughters designs of course' he chuckled leading them into the kitchen where Nell met them with a squeal before launching herself at her mom hugging her tightly.

'Nell, you've put on a little weight, it suits you, you look beautiful' her mom said, holding her at arms length staring at her, Nell blushed and smiled a shy smile over at Callen, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat

He went over and joined them, whilst George made himself comfortable at the table, he placed his hand on the small of her back and stroked her gently, for all his complaining he couldn't get enough of her either and he found himself wanting contact with her all the time, any way he could get it, he slid his hand around her back and on to her tummy

As Mary joined George at the table, Nell and Callen busied themselves making drinks and small snacks

'G, I'm nervous, I don't think we should tell them right now' she whispered

'Why Nell, are you ashamed? I don't understand' he whispered back

'They're going to know what we did, what we do, and that's my dad, I don't want him to know' she blushed

'Baby, he won't think like that I promise, he's just going to be happy and excited, do you think of Kensi and Deeks having sex or do you just think they're having a baby and be happy for them'

'Hmmm, I see what you're saying G, let's just get it over with ok' she sighed

They sat making small talk, catching up on stories about Nell's siblings and briefly skirting around talk of work, keeping it vague.

'So mom, dad, we wanted to talk to you about something important' she said, then faltered and looked to Callen for reassurance.

'You know I love your daughter, before her I was happy with my life and after, well after I met her, I realised I didn't have a life before her, she gave me so much more than I could ever hope to give her in return, she is my life and I would do anything and everything for her, and in loving her bought me a family I never thought I would have, I admire, respect and love you both for accepting me and trusting me with your daughter' he reached for Nells hand

'Son, are you asking for my daughters hand in marriage' George asked, his eyes full of unshed tears, Mary was unashamedly crying at Callens declaration of love

'Nothing would make me happier if I could marry Nell tomorrow' Callen said 'but what I'm actually asking for is your forgiveness, I should be ashamed at the order in which I've done things, but truthfully, I could not be happier than I feel right now and I will do right by Nell, that I promise you that man to man, whether it be before or after depends on Nell'

'What do you mean? Before or after what?' George asked frowning slightly

'Dad, we're having a baby, it's what we wanted and please don't be angry at me' Nell blurted

George visibly gulped 'Why would I be angry at you sweet Nell, you made your old man very happy, so a new baby to spoil huh? I think it's wonderful news' the unshed tears he'd been holding in, now fell freely down his face, he pulled Nell into a tight embrace before letting her go and grabbing Callen and pulling him in for a hug too.

'Son, the most important thing you can ever do is keep making my daughter happy, don't ever apologise for that, and if the wedding is after the baby, then so be it, I've never seen Nell this happy and I have you to thank for making her so happy and also for giving me a new Grandchild to cherish' He held him close patting him on the back

Mary joined them and hugged Callen too before pulling Nell into the group hug.

Later that night they sat in the garden, with Mary telling stories of Nells youth making them all laugh, Callen felt dizzy and fit to burst with pride whenever he allowed himself to think of what he now had in his life, he caught Nells glance and mouthed 'I love you' to her, she smiled in return, left her seat and went and sat on his lap, he had declared his love and intentions and love for her publically and her parents had accepted their news without prejudice, she just wanted to be near him.

'Boy or girl?' Mary asked

'We won't know for a few weeks yet but I'd quite like a boy I think' she said shyly

'I don't care what it is, as long as it takes after Nell' G laughed, his arms holding Nell close, his fingers caressing her tummy.

'Well, boy or girl, my grandbaby is going to be one beautiful baby' Mary said proudly

# # #

Kensi was sprawled out lengthways on the sofa, Marty was sat on the floor, his head leaning back as Kensi played with his hair. They had signed all the paperwork for their new property and were due to move in ten days, they'd spent the majority of the day sorting out their belongings, packing some stuff in boxes and deciding where they would put it in the new house.

'Room up there for a little one baby?' he asked, looking back at her

She scooted nearer to the edge as he climbed behind her then pulled her back against his chest, wrapping her in his arms

'You do love me don't you sugar?' he asked into her hair

'Yes, yes I do' she replied immediately 'you know that, why do you ask?'

'How do you feel about making us legal?'

He held his breath waiting for her answer …


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you once again for the reviews and alerts **

_He held his breath waiting for her answer … _

**Silence**

'Kens? You still with me? Don't worry ok, we can talk about this whenever you want or not talk about it if that's what you want, please forget I said anything' he kissed her hair and inside felt like he was dying, the baby would carry his last name and would always be a part of him, but he wanted his family complete, it wasn't a control issue, that Kensi _must_ have his last name, he wanted her to want to wear his name with pride, he wanted to be able to introduce her as his wife and not just a partner, she was his partner at work, at home he wanted more, but he felt like he'd failed, Kensi didn't want that and it bruised his ego and tore at his heart.

He pushed himself up and away from her, he didn't want her to see the hurt he knew would be etched all over his face, despite the agony he was in right now, he loved her too much for that, he walked behind the sofa so she couldn't see his face and stroked her hair tenderly

'Goodnight Kens' he whispered, not waiting for Kensi's reply before heading towards their bedroom

He undressed silently, normally he slept naked but tonight he got into bed wearing his boxers still, he had bared enough of his soul tonight and he liked the security his shorts gave him, he tossed and turned in the darkness not knowing what to do next, his proposal hadn't even warranted an answer and for the first time he was uncertain of Kensi's commitment to him. It had taken him a long time to break down those emotional walls that she had built up over time but he'd been patient and kept chipping away until the walls came tumbling down, he'd known Kensi was 'the one' and he was prepared to wait for Kensi to realise their future was together too.

He had honestly thought he would be making love to her tonight, lying tangled up together talking about their future for hours, instead he was alone and his thoughts were deafening him, he heard Kensi shutting the tv off and turned so he was facing away from her side of the bed, closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep when she walked through the door.

Kensi undressed silently, she pulled on shorts and a camisole and sat cross legged on top of the bed, she knew Deeks was awake, she knew he was avoiding her and she knew she probably deserved it

'Marty?' she said quietly

'Please Kensi' he pleaded, his voice breaking 'not tonight, I don't understand it but I accept it, just go to sleep please'

'Why do you want us to get married Marty? I don't know why you want to change things between us'

'What do you mean why?' he sat on the edge of his side of the bed, still not trusting himself to look at her

'You know I can tell you the exact moment I first saw you, the first words you said to me, the first time you trusted me, the first cover kiss, the first real kiss, the first time we made love and every single time since then' he stood and started pacing, running his hand though his hair in frustration, his voice raising slightly

'I remember the first time I told you that I love you, and I remember the feeling I had the first time you told me you loved me back, when I fell in love with you, I fell hard and I thought you felt the same' he choked out, tears were falling rapidly down his cheeks but he didn't care enough to try to stop or wipe them away.

'People get married because they love each other Kensi and I asked you to marry me because I have never loved anybody like I love you, people get married because they want to spend the rest of their lives together, they want to live together, love together, laugh together, share everything together and I wanted that, I thought we had that, I see how it is now though and I'm trying hard to keep it together here Kens, but you're torturing me, I see ok' he choked out

'You didn't mention the baby' Kensi said quietly

'Don't you dare' he growled 'do not even go there, you can question my loyalty to you all you want ok, I can't change that but do NOT ever question my feelings about my child' his blue eyes blazed angrily

'Marty please, that's not what I meant at all'

'Then what do you mean Kensi?'

'When I asked you why you wanted to marry me, you never cited the baby as part of that reasoning, why not?' she was crying herself now and felt exhausted, she sat on the edge of the bed waiting

'Because you don't get married because of a baby, it's 2012 for gods sake, wedding rings aren't going to make us better parents, I love that baby already but this was about us, just us Kensi, please don't cry, it doesn't matter anymore, I shouldn't have pushed you, will you please stop crying, it's not good for you and I don't want you to, please stop'

Seeing Kensi so upset dissolved his own hurt and anger, he sat next to her rubbing her back

'I do love you and I'm sorry Marty, when you asked me, I thought the only reason you were asking was because you felt it was your duty because of the baby, I know how much being a dad means to you and I know my thinking was irrational because I do know how much you love me, god only knows why … '

'Kensi' he interrupted

'No, let me finish Marty, my dad was the only other person that loved me for being me, I treat you like shit most of the time, I tell you I hate you when I don't mean it, I pushed you away for years and you wouldn't give up on me, I don't deserve you and I don't know why you love me sometimes, you make me happy and my life complete and I make you miserable so even though I know you love me, deep down I convinced myself it was only for the baby, I wish I could turn back time and answer with my heart and not over think it with my head, I am so stupid, I didn't mean to hurt you again Marty, seeing you cry is breaking my heart, please stop' she was wiping his tears dry, kissing his eyes, his cheeks, chin, nose, anywhere she could

'I love you, I do love you, I love you so much' she repeated over and over again in between kisses, she took his hands in hers, looked into his eyes and slowly got down on one knee

'Marty Deeks, today I love you more than I loved you yesterday, but not as much as I will love you tomorrow, you're my best friend, my lover, my partner, and I want to be your wife forever, will you marry me Marty?'

They were both crying again as he pulled her to her feet, lifting her off her feet as he hugged her tightly

'As soon as I can Babygirl, I love you, you are my forever, yes I will marry you'

They fell back onto the bed smiling at each other, they didn't make love that night, both of them were content looking at each other and holding each other tight, as if they never wanted to let go again.


	10. Chapter 10

'I don't see why I can't at least come with you' Kensi moaned

They were all sitting in the bullpen pretending every now and again they were catching up on paperwork, the fact that Nell was sitting on Callens knee, Deeks was stood drinking coffee and Eric and Sam were deep in conversation kind of gave the game away but Hetty was out of the office and the paperwork wasn't that urgent.

'Kensi, you don't really want to go with him do you? Don't you want the surprise of opening that box for the first time not knowing what you're going to find' Nell questioned

'But I know the box hides a ring, MY engagement ring, I just think I should get to choose it; you know Deeks knows more about surfboards than diamonds' she laughed

'Nope, not happening Fern, I get to choose for once, suck it up Babygirl' he laughed

'Hey Eric, you still want help this weekend?' Callen called out

'Yeah please, could take us a few weeks though, I hate sorting through old stuff but I guess we need the room so it's got to be done' he grimaced

'Nell, you want to get together this weekend if the boys are busy? We haven't had a girly day for ages, how about it, you, me and Sarah hitting the shops and then food?'

'Sounds good Kens, I'll call Sarah later and make plans' Nell smiled back

Callen rubbed Nells upper arm as he pulled out the spa tickets from his back pocket and handed them to her, watching her face light up as she realised what they were.

'What you got Nell? Where's my present Deeks? Nells not the only one pregnant you know? Kensi teased pulling puppy dog eyes then laughing

'Look again Nell' he called as he circled his arms around Kensi's waist 'Would I forget about you' he whispered softly in her ear, she turned and kissed him softly when Nell fanned the tickets showing one each and one for Sarah

'Remind me to thank you properly later' she whispered back smiling seductively at him

'Thank you' Nell turned on Callen and kissed his cheek 'Um, is it lunchtime yet?' she whispered to him, Callen lifted her to her feet and pulled her outside, throwing a 'see you later' over his shoulder as they left.

_Saturday_

Sam picked Callen and Kensi up at 9am, and drove the short distance to Deeks and Kensi's new house, he parked up and they all got out, Deeks answered the door and ushered them inside.

'Kensi's getting ready still, do you guys want juice or anything?' he asked politely

Callen and Sam accepted gratefully whilst Nell declined, she got up and went through to find Kensi

'I'll show you around' Deeks offered, he gave them a quick tour but reaching one of the bedrooms, he pulled a key out and unlocked it.

'At the moment it's a bit of a dumping ground for stuff we haven't had time to unpack yet, but this is going to be the nursery, I've got to say I'm glad we're helping each other because I don't know where to start in here, and if I screw it up, I can always blame you guys. Kensi would kill me but if she knows you guys are involved she'd love it if we scrawled graffiti on the walls, you are my get out of jail free card' he laughed

'Either way, I'm keeping the lock on this door until we're done, you know what she's like, she loves surprises there is no way she'd not peek and there's no way she is seeing what we do until we bring Junior home'

'Have you seen Kensi pick a lock?' Sam asked laughing

'Yeah, good luck with that Deeks' Callen agreed with Sam

Kensi and Nell walked through, Kensi's beach bag slung over her shoulder

'Right, we're off to get Sarah, have fun, Callen don't give him any power tools and don't let Sam hurt him' Kensi joked, giving Deeks a quick kiss, he grabbed her and swung her round, lifting her off her feet

'Cheeky' he planted a big wet kiss on her, pulled her close and whispered 'Have fun, love you'

'Just go already' Sam groaned 'G, will you put her down please' he stepped over to Callen who was stood behind Nell, holding her close to his body, he opened his arms and pulled Nell free, walked her over to Kensi, pulled them both into hug, kissed both ladies on the cheek then escorted them to the door

'I love you both, go have some fun, tell Eric we'll be there soon' Sam said as the girls left, he shut the door after watching the girls drive off carefully, rubbing his hands as he turned

'Let's get started, we've got a lot of work in a lot of rooms for a lot of babies' Sam chuckled

'Guys, before we go, I need your help and advice with a teeny tiny problem' Deeks said

Eric, Sam, Deeks and Callen had worked tirelessly straight though until 5pm, they had sorted through several boxes, some put in the basement, a lot thrown away and furniture moved or disposed of, Callen had gone to drop off clothes at a homeless shelter and pick up more beers.

'Here Deeks, you're going to need this' he said throwing him a box, it won't keep her out but it'll take time for her to get through that, I wouldn't leave her alone for long with it though'

He'd bought him a door alarm, that when activated would send an alarm to a fob he could keep on his keys

'Thanks Callen, I'm going to need all the help I can get, this should help a lot or at least give me time to stop her when she goes snooping' he laughed 'I think we should do my house last anyway, this is going to take us five or six weeks, if your nursery takes the same, we should just have time to finish up at my house'

Eric, Callen and Sam nodded in agreement, he'd bought two standard locks for Eric and himself, as Sarah and Nell couldn't pick a lock, they would be more than adequate to stop them snooping, he threw Erics to Sam, who caught it with one hand, grabbed a screwdriver and set to work installing it.

By 6pm, the men had made a plan of action for the following weekend and were discussing preferred genders

'I just think a little girl would be easier to love' Callen said

'You won't care G, once you hold it you just won't care if it's a boy or a girl' Sam said wisely

'Maybe, but I'd like a little girl first' he replied taking another beer

'I want a girl too Callen, I so get what you mean, can you imagine mini Kensi's and Nells, man those kids would be beautiful, although you know mine is going to be the biggest tomboy if Kensi has her way' he laughed

'Not me, I want a little boy I can teach to surf before he can walk' Eric said seriously, they all laughed

The girls looked rested and peaceful when they arrived five minutes later,

'Did you girls have fun' Sam asked

'Yes thank you' Sarah answered 'We didn't really do a lot but talk' she laughed

'Talking was fun though' Nell said 'and the facials we had were amazing'

'That's great munchkin' Callen said kissing her temple

'Make some plans for next weekend too, how about a pyjama party at ours Kens? I'll pick you up your favourite films, you can order takeout, and you can spend all day watching films and talking about whatever you talk about'

'Sounds good' Kensi replied 'So, what did you all get up to today, can we see?' she asked, making to stand before Deeks pulled her back on to his lap

'NO!' they all said together and the girls laughed

'I want it to be a surprise anyway' Sarah said

'So do I' said Nell

'Well I want to see' said Kensi pouting

'Stop being a brat Kensi, we said no and that's that' Callen laughed

'Baby, are you ready to go; I need to talk to you about something? He asked Nell

'Sure, help me up' she said 'Thanks again guys for a lovely day' she directed at Marty, Sam and Eric 'Play nice Kensi, see you on Monday, Sarah call me' she called out as they left

Two hours later, sitting together on the sofa, they had talked and eaten, then talked some more, Nell was smiling

'If you really think this is a good idea, then I'm in' she told him

'Great, I'll go and see Hetty first thing, then we'll let the others know' he smiled back, picked up his phone

**To: **Sam, Deeks, Eric

**From:** Callen

Nell said YES, Game on!

# # #


	11. Chapter 11

'I could kill for a coffee' Kensi groaned as she poured herself an apple juice

'As long as its decaf, you can drink as much as you like' Sam replied

'Decaf is not the same Sam, and you know it, why are all the good things in life bad for you' she stated, rather than questioned

'Didn't stop you from getting it on with Deeks' Sam chuckled 'and watch your sugar intake, those juices contain enough hidden sugars they should be illegal, and you'll moan all day you can't stop peeing, I swear you and Nell are going to give Eric grey hairs'

'I'm bored Sam, I don't see why I got completely benched, I can still interview and interrogate, you know a bit of fresh air would be good for me, I have no idea how Eric and Nell do what they do, all I know about computers is how to play games and plug in a flash drive so they can access files and how can I do that if I'm not allowed out, I can't help them and I can't go out in the field and help you, what exactly am I meant to do Sam?'

Sam stood behind a now very tense Kensi, put his hands on her shoulders and massaged her gently 'You make the most of the quiet days Kens, you know why you can't go out on a case, I'll give Deeks his due, your _thing _never got in the way of him doing a good job but now, the thought of you out there breaks **me** out in a cold sweat, he'd have a stroke or a heart attack if you or the baby were in any kind of danger or if he _thought_ you were. You're going to have to suck it up Kens, be patient and keep my nephew safe in there'

'I know, I know, wait … Ha! You said nephew, you think it's a boy too don't you? She grinned, spreading her hands out over her small bump.

'Niece, nephew, I don't care which, as long as he or she looks like you' he laughed

… … … … … … … … … … …

Callen looked at the caller id before answering 'Yeah Eric?'

'I need you up here Callen ASAP'

'Is Nell ok? Eric? Eric?' he growled at Eric's silence

'Um, yeah kind of, can you just get up here please?'

Callen took the stairs two at a time, aware that Sam and Deeks were right behind him, Kensi following as fast as she could, he rushed into the room to find Nell sitting with her head on her arms and Eric rubbing her back gently, Eric stood as Callen knelt down.

'Nell?' he asked her but looked directly at Eric for answers

She raised her head to look at him, her face was grey, devoid of her usual colouring and her eyes were heavy 'I don't feel so good G' she said putting her head back down on her workstation, closing her eyes again.

Callen took her hand, it was clammy and kissed her forehead, she was carrying a fever and it worried him

'Sam, get the car, how long has she been like this Eric?' Callen asked almost accusingly

'sixty seconds before I called you Callen, she was fine, said she felt sick which is nothing new, I got her some water and when I turned round, she was, well she was like this' he explained

Callen scooped her up into her arms, putting her head on his shoulder and carried her gently downstairs 'Deeks, Kensi, tell Hetty' he shouted before walking out to the car, he got into the back seat with her and held her gently to him. He met Sams eyes in the rear view mirror, Sam drove off as fast but as safely as he could.

'Nell Jones' Callen stated, nodding down at her to the receptionist at the hospital, 'I need a doctor now, she's …'

'Sir, a Henrietta Lange called to say to expect you, Doctor Callaghan is waiting for you, this way please'

Sam held the doors as Callen carried her through to an examination room, the doctor was good friends with Hetty and had turned a blind eye when the agents made frequent visits to be patched up, usually sporting a different name each time.

'Put her down G so Callaghan can get a look at her' Sam said loudly, breaking through to Callen who looked as though he never wanted to let her go.

He placed her gently on the bed, she seemed warmer to him now and hadn't stirred at all, he was worried sick but allowed Sam to pull him behind the curtain for the doctor to examine her. It felt like years to him before he appeared again and motioned to Callen to join him privately, Sam followed regardless!

'It looks like a bad case of the flu, I'll be moving her to a private room shortly, merely as a precaution, she's slightly dehydrated probably due to the morning sickness, so I'll run an IV overnight but she will be fine. I'll do an ultrasound to be on the safe side but there's no reason why the baby will be affected'

'But she was fine this morning, are you sure this is the flu, what if it's something else?' Callen drew his hand over his short hair, glancing back at the curtain separating him from Nell, he was scared and nervous it was something sinister or something was wrong with the pregnancy.

'The flu can develop very quickly; she probably had some symptoms already that she thought was pregnancy related but I'll run some tests and put a rush on the results, the flu can take up to fourteen days to recover from, but it's usually a lot sooner, she's going to be fine' the doctor smiled reassuringly.

Twenty seven minutes later, Nell was safely tucked up in bed in a private room, she still looked and felt awful but she was awake and alert and embarrassed to see both Callen and Sam fussing around her.

Doctor Callaghan wheeled a portable sonogram into the room, Sam nodded at G and left to give them some privacy.

Nell's eyes filled with tears 'What if…' she whispered to G

'It's going to be ok Nell, we'll be ok' he pulled her head to his chest and kissed the top of her head

The doctor pulled the blanket up to Nell's waist and lifted her gown to expose her tummy, squirted the gel and pressed the ultrasound wand over tummy firmly.

Callen and Nell held their breath until the Doctor smiled and they gave a sigh of relief.

'It's a little too soon for me to accurately determine the sex right now, but another three weeks should do, if you decide you want to know before hand that is' he smiled

'But as you can see on the screen, babies' heartbeat is strong and he or she is developing perfectly'

Callen kissed Nells head repeatedly, a huge smile on his face, he hated seeing her sick but if anything had been wrong with the baby, he knew she would never forgive herself and he would probably never get over it.

'If you look carefully, that white flickering dot is your babies' heartbeat' they both peered at the screen smiling

'And just to the right is the second heartbeat' he stated as a matter of fact

'Everything looks fine, congratulations' he said wiping the excess gel from Nell

Nell burst out crying and G cradled her too him, tears falling from his face too

'I'll be back later to check on you all, I'll allow you to stay with her but try and make her get some rest if you can' the doctor shook Callens hand and left.

When Sam poked his head through the door ten seconds later, he panicked, Nell was sobbing uncontrollably, G was holding her tight and crying silently, Sam felt his heart drop deep into the pit of his stomach, fearing the worst.

'G?' he questioned softly

Callen let go of Nell and walked the few steps to Sam and pulled him into a giant bear hug, releasing him, he looked up at him and smiled.

Sam was confused, his best friend was crying but the smile on his face was getting wider by the second.

'Twins Sammy, we're having twins' he was now laughing and crying at the same time, he let Sam go and went back to Nell, sitting on the bed next to her.

He dried her eyes and kissed her gently 'I love you Nell' he told her, then scooted down the bed and kissed her tummy 'and I love you baby' he kissed the right side 'and I love you baby' he said kissing the left side.

Neither of them noticed as Sam left to update the team but his smile was as wide as Callens.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, twins surprised quite a few of you!**

**I'm writing this chapter by chapter, I have a vague idea where this is heading (besides the delivery suite) but to those asking, I haven't decided yet on genders or names **

**Thank you for the kind reviews, keep them coming please.**

… … … … … … … … … … …

Saturday

Sarah and Kensi had adapted their plans and instead of having their pyjama party at Kensi's, they had grabbed all the necessary items and gone to Nells instead.

She was feeling a lot better, albeit because Callen had been like a mother hen since he'd got her home, refusing point blank to let her do anything for herself, she was convinced that the sofa now held a permanent 'Nell shape' because she'd not been allowed off it except for bathroom breaks, and even then, Callen had walked behind her and waited outside the door for her.

The only reason he was leaving her today to go and work at Erics is that Kensi and Sarah were under strict instructions not to let Nell do anything more strenuous than pick which film to watch.

Sarah pulled a digital camera from her bag 'Smile girls' she said, snapping away

'I thought it would be nice to have some photo's whilst we're pregnant, I don't know about you two but I have no plans on ever repeating this, whoever said pregnancy was fun lied, it'll be something to show the kids when they're older'

'Sounds good to me' Kensi said, taking the camera, they spent over an hour taking silly photos of each other, pulling ridiculous faces, and posing with cushions up their jumpers before settling down to watch dirty dancing.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sam threw Callen a wallpaper scraper, they had soaked the walls and were busy scraping off the floral paper, Deeks and Eric were busy washing down the woodwork

'What's the plan in here' Deeks asked pointing around the room

'I want cream carpet, pale blue paint to the dado rail and cream paint up top, pale blue curtains with a cream blackout blind, a crib right there with pale blue trim and …'

'Your daughters going to love that' Sam laughed 'You really want to go with blue, what if it's a girl?' he questioned

'But I want a boy' Eric frowned

'What you want and what you get might be two different things Eric, would it bother you that bad if he was a she?'

'I guess not, so what colour would you suggest Sam?'

'Something neutral, a pastel colour, something mint green or pale lemon, lilac maybe' Sam answered thinking

'Dibs on lilac' Deeks shouted

'Dibs on the green' said Callen

'Lemon isn't very manly, what if he is a boy?' Eric frowned

'How about if we go with your original idea, but substitute the pale blue with the lemon, and I promise, if you get a boy, we will repaint it blue before you bring the baby home' Callen compromised

'Yeah ok, deal' said Eric

'Oh, I got you something' he said disappearing, he came back with paper bags, he gave one each to Sam, Deeks and Callen

Deeks opened his first and pulled out a tiny all in one, embroidered on the front was 'my mommy is wonder woman' He was choked and slapped Eric on the back causing him to jump

Callen pulled out an identical all in one, but his was embroidered with 'my mommy is a rockstar'

'Eric, this is cool, Nell will love this, thank you' Callen wasn't one to show his emotions but they all knew how much he valued Erics gift

Sam opened his gift cautiously, half expecting an xxl sleep suit, instead he pulled out a plain white long sleeved t-shirt, printed on the front was 'Worlds best Uncle' he shook hands with Eric and pulled him into a man hug, slapping him on the back, he was speechless but nodded his gratitude to Eric with a lump in his throat.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

'You know G asked me to marry him' Nell said shyly 'I think I want to do it before I give birth, I can't see us having time to plan a wedding once they're here'

'Are you sure Nell, it doesn't give us long before we all get obscenely fat and refuse to have our photo's took' Kensi laughed

Nell bit down on her lip concentrating

'I think it can be done, I mean, I have my family of course, G only has Gibbs and the team, my sister will be my matron of honour, I have you two as my bridesmaids, I don't want a huge wedding, as long I get to keep G forever I don't care if we get married on the beach' she laughed

'You want us to be bridesmaids' Kensi squealed

'You don't know me that well Nell, don't feel obligated to include me as a bridesmaid' Sarah said softly

'Fiddlesticks' Nell exclaimed, 'if I have to waddle down the aisle all fat and pregnant, then we should all walk down fat and pregnant' she laughed

'You're a really good friend, we're all going through this pregnancy together and besides I love Eric, that makes you family too' she said simply

'Nells right' Kensi said 'We're in this together, I can't think of two better friends to get fat with' they all laughed.

'If G lets me off the sofa, how about next weekend we have a wedding day shopping?' Nell asked, the girls nodded enthusiastically.

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing dream dresses, locations, invitations and cakes.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A new case broke on Monday morning; the three year old son of a naval commander had been kidnapped and used as leverage to gain sensitive Intel on a new warship being designed, the toddler was unharmed, he had been drugged to keep him quiet and taken from his own bed, but was none the wiser after being found and waking up back in his own bed, two kidnappers had been arrested at the scene but one had fled the scene, it didn't take Sam and Callen long to break those caught and within an hour, they had a name and visual confirmation on the missing kidnapper.

'Why can't Sam go?' Nell was almost whining, almost pleading with G not to take this on.

'Miss Jones, Agent Callen is best suited for his task, he has worked well with Agent Gibbs in the past and they have a certain history, time is of the essence my dear, I'm sure you appreciate we cannot allow this man to roam the streets waiting for his next opportunity'

Nell nodded quietly, she knew Callen going to Washington was the logical option to closing this case; she just didn't relish the thought of being away from him.

'That said, your health and well being is of the utmost importance Miss Jones, you will be staying with Agents Blye and Deeks whilst Agent Callen is in DC, 72 hours should suffice' Hetty said before disappearing again.


	13. Chapter 13

'But the baby doesn't want healthy food' Kensi whined 'He wants sugar and lots of it, how can you deny your unborn child Marty'

'C'mon Kens, be a good girl and you can have candy for dessert, but you have to eat proper food first, tell her Nell' he replied

'Oh no, no way I am getting in between you two, the pasta is good though Kens, you should try it at least' Nell said in between bites

'See Sugarbear, Callen doesn't have to put up with this every meal time, you can't keep throwing out 'but the baby wants' and expect me to fall for it'

'Ha, that's because Callen gives Nell everything and would give his baby whatever it wanted, whenever he wanted it, you're just mean' she pouted

He fetched the ice cream, three bowls and set it on the middle of the table

'Compromise Kens, you eat your pasta and you get ice cream, now hurry up before it melts' he sighed

Nell smiled to herself, Kensi won every time they played word games, for all Kensi's teasing that Callen gave into Nells every whim, Deeks was a lot worse than G, at least she didn't use it to her advantage like Kensi did, poor old Marty was well and truly whipped.

Marty had taken Callens warnings to heart and planned on following them down to the very last detail, since he'd dropped her off at their house earlier that day, she had moved from the sofa to the bathroom, to the table and back to the sofa, despite Nell complaining she wasn't an invalid, he was more scared of Callen and the untold misery he could cause if anything happened to Nell on his watch.

**To: **Nell

**From: **G

Hey munchkin, you ok?

… … … … …

Nell smiled to herself as she thought of Callen and just how much she missed him

**To**: G

**From**: Nell

No!

… … … … …

**To:** Deeks

**From:** Callen

What's the matter with Nell, is she ok? Babies ok?

… … … … …

Deeks glanced over at Nell, who looked like she was playing with her phone, she looked fine to him

**To: **Callen

**From: **Deeks

Yeah, all good, no sickness, ate well, about to watch a film… be safe

… … … … …

Callen was worried, Deeks' text had done nothing to calm his fears, Nell had said she wasn't ok, but hadn't elaborated on why. He knew from experience when she was worried about something, she would pull away and sit quietly, she had a tendency to over think things, he could imagine her sitting there with her knees drawn up, biting on her lip and knowing he wasn't there to comfort her was killing him.

**To: **Nell

**From: **G

Nell, what's wrong, if your sick again, tell Deeks to take you to Callaghan now, please baby I love you

… … … … …

**To: **Sam

**From: **Callen

Nells sick, get her to Callaghan stat

… … … … …

'Nell, are you feeling ok?' Deeks asked,

Kensi whipped her head round at his questioning, looking for signs of the flu returning, Nell looked a little flushed but she saw nothing unusual

'What? Oh yeah thanks Marty, I was just thinking' she answered

'Well something has you deep in thought, what are you thinking about?' he prodded, Callen had sounded pissed and worried and that made him feel nervous that Nell was keeping something serious from him.

'Cake' she said 'I know it's tradition to go with fruit cake but who really eats that, everybody like chocolate cake though …'

Deeks, Kensi and Nell jumped when the front door flew open, Sam came charging through determined, he looked confused glancing between Kensi and Nell

'Sam, what the hell! Come in why don't you' Deeks said in surprise

Sam dropped to his knees in front of Nell, took her hand to feel her pulse, found a slightly accelerated heartbeat, checked her temperature putting his hand to her forehead

'Do you want me to carry you' he asked Nell

'Why? Where are we going' she asked, her eyes wide

Kensi felt her back pocket vibrate and pulled out her phone

**To: **Kensi

**From: **Callen

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON KENSI, IS NELL OK? TELL ME!

… … … … …

'Can somebody tell me what is going on?' Kensi asked them all

'Sam, you come charging through here like the Hulk, and you will be securing my front door before you get any sleep tonight, Callen's pissed and I don't know why, what is going on here' she looked at Sam and Nell for answers

'G said Nell was sick again and get her to Callaghan fast' he explained

'I'm not sick Sam' she said 'he's over reacting again, I feel fine honestly'

**To: **Callen

**From: **Kensi

Nell is fine, your children are fine, no doctor needed, we were discussing your wedding cake before Sam broke down our door on your orders, so yeah Callen WHAT THE HELL!

… … … … …

After Sam had made himself comfortable, making sure there was no medical emergency and taking the beer Deeks offered him, Nell picked up her phone, excused herself and went to the bedroom she was staying in.

**To: **G

**From: **Nell

You sent Sam? Really? I feel fine G, I miss you that's all xxx

… … … … …

**To: **Nell

**From: **G

I asked if you were ok and you said no, in fact what you said was NO! you scared me into sending Sam Nell, don't do that

… … … … …

**To: **G

**From: **Nell

NO! I'm not ok, I MISS YOU, I told you that!

… … … … …

**To: **Nell

**From: **G

I know and I MISS YOU TOO, on stakeout, if its not too late when we finish I'll call you when we get back to Gibbs ok x

… … … … …

**To: **Nell

**From: **G

oh yeah I LOVE YOU x

… … … … …

**To: **G

**From: **Nell

You're a fool! But I LOVE YOU MORE xxx

… … … … …

Nell smiled as she put her phone away and rejoined the others in the living room.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

'You look happy G' Gibbs stated 'It suits you'

'Nell suits me' he laughed 'So, you're sure you want to fly in for the wedding?'

'I wouldn't miss it, Abby near enough screamed the place down when we got the invites G, family is family we'll all be there early Friday and leave late Sunday, does Hetty know what she's let herself in for hosting us all, she has seen Tony and Ziva together right?' he laughed

'It can't be as bad as Kensi and Deeks in the early days' he laughed back

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The wedding was planned for four weeks away, Hetty had arranged everything and it was to take place at a small church, with a small reception held on a private beach, Hetty had managed to secure pulling in one of the many favours she was owed.

Eric, Sam and Callen were hoping to have finished turning Eric's spare room into a nursery by then, and they would be starting at Callens house the weekend after the wedding.

Sarah was nineteen weeks pregnant and was scheduled to have her twenty week scan the following Friday, where she was hoping they would be able to find out the sex of the baby.

Kensi and Nell were eighteen weeks pregnant and had appointments scheduled for the week after, right after each other

Hetty had sanctioned the afternoon off for Eric to attend the scan and declared the following Friday a half day, seeing as more than half the team would legitimately be at the hospital anyway and she knew Sam would make excuses and be there too.

With a wedding to plan for and four new members about to join her extended family, Hetty often found herself smiling, there were not many opportunities in their line of work for joyous occasions but weddings and babies were definitely something to celebrate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Any ideas on baby names? **

Nell waited patiently for Callen to call, and then she waited not so patiently before finally giving up and going to bed.

Sam had stayed for a beer before going home to his family, leaving Deeks and Kensi to watch the end of the film alone, Deeks was sitting on the sofa with his feet up on the coffee table and Kensi's head on his lap, his arm thrown casually across her chest where their finger were intertwined.

Kensi sat up suddenly, her hands flying over her tummy

'Kensi what is it?' Deeks asked sitting up straight in alarm

'It feels funny, like something's moving around in there, oh my God Marty I can feel the baby moving'

He scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her and placing both hands either side of her tummy 'Let me feel, let me feel' he squealed

Kensi placed her hands over his and guiding them to where she could feel movement,

'I don't feel anything Kens'

'It's there Marty but it feels really light, I don't feel it with my hands either but I feel it in my tummy' she made feather light movements across his hand, barely touching him 'it feels like that' she told him

The look of pure joy on his face made her smile; he gave her a kiss and then kissed her tummy, the smallest of bumps visible

'That's because she likes Daddies voice, don't you sweetheart' he said kissing the bump again

'Did you ever think we would end up like this' Kensi asked quietly, looking at him

'Like what? You mean like together?' he said, stroking her hair with his free hand, wrapping a loose curl round his fingers as she nodded

'Yeah I did, I knew it wouldn't be long before you fell for my charm' he joked

'Be serious Deeks, doesn't this scare you at all?'

'Honey, where's this coming from?'

'What happens if something goes wrong, or something bad happens at work and I'm not there to cover you, or something isn't right with the baby, it's not natural to throw up that much, what if I hurt it or'

'Stop!' he interrupted

He pulled her close taking her face in his hands and making her look at his face

'You were sick because you got morning, noon and night sickness, its normal and you didn't hurt the baby, you just felt her move, she's telling you she's ok Kens. Nothing will happen to me at work because Sam and Callen won't let it, if it gets too much Hetty will bring Mike in, and I have you, Eric and Nell watching my back, I know its hard for you to believe this princess but everything is going to fine, and that's a Deeks fine, not a Kensi fine by the way! You are going to get big and fat and I'm going to love you even more because that means you're doing your job keeping my baby warm in there, there's no guarantees Kens but I'll do my best to make sure everything works out for us, you know why?'

'Why?' she sniffed

'Because you're my princess, the light of my life, my Sugarbear, my ….' He got no further before Kensi punched him lightly then kissed him to shut him up.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was past 3am and Nell was laying awake thinking, she'd felt out of sorts whilst Callen was away, hating the feeling of not knowing what was going on, logically she knew that if anything had gone wrong Hetty would know and would have told her, but she still felt uneasy, she heard her phone vibrate and quickly snatched it up

**To: **Nell

**From: **G

Sorry, no chance to call, Op a success! I love you and will be home later today, sweet dreams x

… … … … … … … … … … …

**To: **G

**From: **Nell

Good, we miss you xxx

… … … … … … … … … … …

Her phone buzzing with an incoming call startled her

'Why are you still awake?' he asked

'Well, good morning and I miss you too' she replied sarcastically

'Did I wake you? You know I miss you Nell' she heard him sigh

'Yes you woke me' she lied, she was angry and she didn't know why

'Sorry Nell, I thought you'd wake up to my text, I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep and I'll be home by lunchtime ok?'

'Wait G, don't go' she didn't want to go to sleep, what she wanted was to be wrapped up in his arms, in their bed, in their home, listening to him snore softly and sleep soundly knowing he was safe for another day ' Just talk to me please'

'Ok munchkin, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?' he asked

He heard Nell sigh deeply 'I don't even know G, I think I just miss you' she said quietly

'Uh-huh and what exactly do you miss about me?' he asked playfully

Nell laughed 'G! I'm staying in our friends' spare room, they're in the room next door, and I am not doing this right now, even if I want to, and I do want to but you insisted on a babysitter for me so now I can't, let's just say G Callen, I miss all of you, every inch of you' she teased

'You are a cruel woman Nell Jones, a cruel, cruel woman' he joked back

'I've been thinking about the birth' she told him

'Whoa Nell, thanks for the verbal cold shower there, so do I want to what you were thinking?'

'Well, we haven't discussed what you want to do'

'I want to be there' he shot straight back 'That's if you don't mind me being there, if you want your mom there I guess I understand, but if you're asking me if I want to be there, then the answer is a definite yes'

'I want you there with me, definitely. Eric was saying earlier he was terrified of being there with Sarah, he gets really squeamish at the sight of blood which made me realise I didn't know what you wanted to do'

'Honey, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world, I've got to leave to catch my flight baby, please try and get some sleep' he pleaded

'G, there's so much to think about, I'm not even tired, I'll sleep better in my own bed tomorrow night I promise'

'No Nell, tonight you need to sleep, tomorrow night you get to tell me just how much you missed me, every inch of me right?' he teased 'I love you, see you in six hours, sweet dreams munchkin' he rang off

Nell smiled and closed her eyes, her mind still going ten to the dozen, but now her mind was crowded with ideas on just how she was going to let Callen know exactly how much she missed him.


	15. Chapter 15

'How about a barbecue at ours on Saturday?' Nell asked Callen 'You can bring Eric, Deeks and Sam back with you when you finish up at Erics, and Kensi, Sarah and I can pick up the food on the way back from shopping, that sound ok?

She stood behind his chair, leaning over him with her chin on his head, her hands on his shoulders; he turned his head and kissed her hand

'Sounds great, I'll let the others know later, what are you shopping for this week?' he put the newspaper down and pulled her round and on to his lap

'Bridesmaid dresses and shoes' she grinned 'Next week is going to be huge G, wedding dresses and scans, I hope none of us get too big to fit the dresses in a week, we should be ok shouldn't we? She bit her lip

Callen shrugged 'It doesn't matter, if they don't fit, I think Hetty has you covered with any alterations' he laughed

'I can't wait' she kissed him on the end of the nose, making him smile before getting up and going for a shower

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

'Where are you going princess?' Deeks mumbled, as he reached out stopping Kensi from getting out of bed, 'Come back to me'

'I need to pee, I'll be right back' she whispered, the tables were now reversed, all the times over the years she had teased him for having a small shy bladder, now it was her dashing to the bathroom every hour, day or night!

'What time is it' he asked as he felt her crawl back in next to him, his eyes still firmly shut as he rolled closer to her

'Nearly 7, go back to sleep babe' she whispered, she turned to face him, placing her head on his shoulder, snaking an arm around his waist, he kissed her temple and held her close, he waited until her breathing grew heavy again and carefully extracted himself from her hold, he crept quietly from the room, closing the door behind him. He filled the kettle, he preferred real coffee, but needs must, and the coffee pot was noisy, he didn't want the noise or the smell of fresh coffee waking Kensi, when it had boiled he quickly and quietly made himself a cup of instant.

After taking Monty out, he retrieved a notebook, he had hidden it well, on top of a kitchen unit that a) Kensi couldn't reach and b) even if she could reach, the likelihood that she would clean up there and find it was nil.

He filled his cup again and settled down at the table, flipping open his notebook and reading over the notes he'd made over the last few months, he smiled; everything was either on or ahead of schedule!

Monty sat at his feet, 'Don't worry buddy, you will always be mommy and daddy's first baby' he said scratching her head 'uh-oh bud, mommy's awake' he jumped up, putting the notebook back in its hiding place, before setting the coffee going.

'Good morning Sweetness' he said kissing her cheek, there was something special about Kensi first thing in the morning, she was hiding a yawn behind her hand as she sat back on the sofa, pulling a cushion into the small of her back, within a couple of hours, Kensi would have her game face on, Ms no nonsense with a kick ass attitude but right now, she was just Kensi, the real Kensi that he had always been able to see behind the façade she created. He sat down next to her; putting his head down 'Good morning Junior' he said pulling her top up, planting a kiss on her tummy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sarah was a fidget, she always had been and it had taken Eric quite a while to get used to sharing a bed with her, a couple of times they'd even managed to wake up on the opposite side of the bed they'd gone to sleep on, when Sarah had fidgeted, rolled and wriggled her way over to Erics side until eventually it was just easier for him to get out and get back in on her side. Since being pregnant, she had gotten a little better, sleeping a lot more heavily, once she'd wriggled close enough for any kind of skin contact, she usually slept through. Eric slept on his tummy, he'd tried sleeping on his back and holding Sarah close to him but at some point during the night he always rolled onto his front, but he always woke up holding her hand.

This morning was different though, he'd been awake for hours watching her sleep, when she rolled closer, he'd accepted her into his arms readily, as they lay there Eric allowed himself to think of the future, in eight short hours, he would know if his unborn child was going to be a boy or a girl, in an ideal world he would prefer a boy, he could imagine him teaching a boy how to surf, he'd had several conversations with Deeks about taking them to the beach together and what ages they were going to teach them to surf, but in those conversations it was always Erics son and Deeks daughter and for the first time Eric tried to envision himself with a little girl and realised that it didn't really matter what gender it was, there was nothing a son could do any better than a daughter could, Kensi was living proof of that.

Eric had got lucky, he knew that and he thanked his lucky stars every day that his life had taken this path. Sarah was his first serious long term relationship and he adored the bones of her, his technical talents were appreciated at work, before Sarah he had been happy on team building nights out with his co-workers, who had quickly become a family to him and since Sarah, his family had accepted her into their small tight knit circle without a second thought. The babies had bought them all closer both as a team and as a family, and Sarah was just as comfortable with Callen, Sam and Deeks as she was spending Saturdays with Nell and Kensi.

He was torn between wanting to let her sleep longer and waking her up just to spend extra time with her before he left for work, his selfish side won as he snuggled in closer and kept kissing her until she opened her eyes sleepily

'Hey sleepyhead' he kissed her again

'What time is it Bear?' she asked using her pet name for him

'Still dark, but I have to go in early so I can leave early, today's a big day for us, I thought we could get breakfast together before I leave, your wish is my command, what would you like to eat?'

'What are my choices?

'Anything you want, I have an hour, so today and today only you get me cooking you whatever you want' he smiled down at her

She gave him a lopsided grin and raised a single eyebrow

'I want toast, so by my reckoning I get my breakfast and I still have 53 minutes left before you have to go, get back in here' she pulled him back down to her smiling

Sarah never got her breakfast in bed and Eric didn't get to work early, in fact he was nearly ten minutes late but that didn't stop Eric from grinning like a clown all morning.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	16. Chapter 16

**I know Mike met an untimely death in the season 3 finale and Nate comes and goes, but in my world Nate is around a lot more and Mike is alive and kicking**

**We do get to find out if it's a boy or girl though in this chapter : ) **

Sarah arrived at OPS bearing gifts, she bought lunch for everyone and they chatted excitedly whilst they ate, well, the girls chatted excitedly, the men tucked into their subs, only grunting and nodding in response when needed.

'Thanks Sarah' said Callen screwing up his wrapper executing a perfect '3' as he threw it in the waste bin.

'Did Eric tell you there's a barbecue at ours tomorrow night?' Nell asked

Everyone nodded, then jumped as Hetty appeared from nowhere

'Ah Miss Jones, can you accommodate four more people tomorrow night?'

'Sure Hetty, the more the merrier' she smiled 'Say around six-ish?'

'That will be perfect, thank you Miss Jones, Good luck this afternoon Sarah, Mr Beale' Hetty said before she disappeared again

'Does she always do that?' Sarah asked, everyone smiled and said yes

'Right, this is it, guys wish us luck' Eric said standing 'You ready Sarah?'

Sarah stood and received hugs from everyone, Eric got hugs from Nell and Kensi and man hugs and back slaps from the men.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

'So, have you thought of any names yet?' the doctor asked, settling Sarah back on the bed, pulling the waistband of her trousers down and her top up, exposing her tummy

'We have a few but nothing definite' she answered

'Favourites today are Edward and Jessica, but we can't find a favourite two days running, so yeah, nothing definite yet' Eric laughed

'I can promise you if it's a girl, we will not be calling her Jessica Eric' she laughed back

The doctor warned the gel would be cold and squirted it over Sarah's tummy; she grabbed Erics hand as an image appeared on the small screen, they watched silently whilst the doctor made notes on Sarah's chart, the doctor laughed as he caught Eric trying to decipher his notes

'All in good time Mr Beale, oh! Mr Beale, I get it now, hmm I agree with your pretty lady, Jessica Beale is a mighty fine woman but not appropriate for your child' he laughed, he winked at Eric but it didn't stop the blush creeping over his cheeks

'Baby's head circumference is absolutely normal, spine normal, bone measurements are perfect, good strong heartbeat, you are twenty weeks and three days pregnant, which gives us a due date of December 1st, would you like to know the sex?'

'Yes!' they answered together

'Nothing is 100% guaranteed when diagnosing a girl, as sometimes things can be missed or even tucked away, however I can say with absolute conviction, you're having a boy' he smiled 'His penis and testes are quite visible, he's definitely a boy' he pointed them out on the screen as tears of joy ran down both Eric and Sarah's faces.

The doctor congratulated them once more and left

'Are you ok with a boy Sarah' Eric asked tentatively

Sarah nodded slowly before a huge grin broke over her face.

'A boy is fine Eric, a healthy boy is perfect' she smiled up at him 'Let the others know whilst I get dressed' she kissed him softly

Eric left the office grinning, by the time he'd reached the exit doors and pulled out his phone the news had sunk in fully and he was completely overwhelmed. Callen answered on the first ring.

'You're on speakerphone Eric, Eric? Eric?' Callen stood up alarmed at the silence and when they heard the sob coming from the other end of the phone, they all looked at each other scared, and both Kensi and Nell subconsciously put their hands over their tummies protectively

'Callen, I, it's, oh my god Callen' Eric sobbed out

'Stay there, we'll come to you' Callen ordered, he didn't want Nell or Kensi to hear any bad news over the phone

'No, everything's good, everything's great, it's a boy Callen, oh my god, Callen, I'm having a son, a boy, oh my god!'

A cheer broke out in the bullpen and congratulations were shouted down the line to him and by the time Sarah joined him, he'd regained his composure, he threw his arms around her, kissed her and told her he loved her repeatedly

'C'mon daddy, let's go celebrate, you owe me breakfast in bed' she smiled as she pulled him away.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Eric was still grinning when he opened his front door the next morning, and proudly accepted more hugs and congratulations

'Feels good doesn't it' Sam said knowingly

'It's the most amazing thing, it's unbelievable' Eric agreed

Sarah joined them and they all hugged her too before the girls left to go out, linking arms and chattering excitedly.

The men spent the rest of the morning preparing the walls for the paint, the new carpet was being fitted the following Saturday, and with the barbecue planned to start at 6, they had until 5pm to get the walls done, by 4.30 they had white glossed the doors, skirting board and dado rail, painted the upper walls in white and were about two thirds of the way through painting the lower wall a bright electric blue

'I think we might have to call it a day' Callen said 'We can come back tomorrow and finish off, but I want to get back to help Nell set up for tonight'

They washed out the brushes and rollers and quickly changed into clean clothes, Callen and Deeks drove with Eric as Nell had dropped them off this morning and Sam went to pick up his family, promising to be back at Callens within the hour.

They were sitting on the back porch laughing and talking when Hetty arrived with her guests, they stared in shock as Nate and Mike Renko walked in behind her, Kensi jumped up and pulled Mike in close as Nell did the same to Nate.

'Sarah, this is Mike Renko and Nate Getz, they work with us, Mike, Nate this is Eric's Sarah' Callen introduced them

'Eric's Sarah huh, well it's a pleasure to meet you Eric's Sarah' Nate said smiling

'Who's this then?' Deeks said, leaning down to give a smile to the little girl hiding behind Hetty

'This is Holly, and the young lady behind me is Laura, that would be Mike's Laura to you Mr Callen' she said smiling

Callen raised his eyebrow at Renko who shrugged in return 'Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mike's Laura and an even bigger pleasure meeting you Miss Holly'

Laura soon got into a conversation about pregnancy and the trials, tribulations and joys it held whilst Mike sat with the men at the table accepting a beer.

'You kept that quiet Renko' Sam said, Mike smiled and shrugged again

'We've been together about eight months, Holly's real dad died in a car accident when she was one, I met her in a toy shop when I was looking for a birthday present for Laurens third birthday, remember I got her that doll she was after, well, seems like Holly wanted that same doll and that's where I met them, been together ever since, no big deal' he explained

'Hey pumpkin, watch you don't spill that' he said to Holly as she climbed onto his lap, snaking her little hand behind Mike's neck as he kissed her cheek

'No big deal huh Mike' Sam joked 'you're telling us with a straight face that this is no big deal, you look mighty comfortable with that no big deal'

'Holly, would you like one of these?' Callen asked, pulling a lollipop from his pocket, Holly hid under Mike's arm refusing to look up

'We just had the stranger danger talk' Mike explained 'It's ok Hols, you can take the lolly if you want it, these men are strange but they're not strangers, this is Uncle G, that's Uncle Sam, Uncle Eric, Uncle Deeks and Uncle Nate, can you say hello to them'

'Uncle Marty, it's Marty not Uncle Deeks, he's a silly Billy getting my name wrong isn't he' Deeks coaxed the little girl out from behind Mike's arm and was rewarded with a smile

'Silly Billy Daddy' Holly laughed, taking the lollipop from her new Uncle G

'Yeah silly Billy Daddy Mike, no big deal at all' Sam smirked

**Reviews? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for such a short chapter**

'I never wanted kids' Mike explained when Holly had climbed off his lap and had gone to play with Lauren 'I was happy playing Uncle, never thought anything of it, but when Holly called me daddy for the first time about six weeks ago, I just about melted I tell you, kid has me wrapped right round her little finger and she knows it' he laughed

'How serious are you and Laura?' Callen asked

'Relax Callen, serious enough to know I'll always be her dad if that's what you're worried about, I'm not about to dip out on her or Laura' he said solemnly

Callen nodded 'What about more kids? Wedding bells?' he pushed

Renko laughed at him 'Nope, no more kids for us, and yeah we've had that talk, but Holly is enough for me, and as for wedding bells, maybe one day but its not something we've discussed at length, Hetty is helping me adopt Holly legally so everything is in place if anything happened to me, they'll be looked after financially, like I said Sam, no big deal' he lightened the mood by winking at Sam.

'What about you Nate?' Eric asked

'Nobody serious, no children expected and no wedding bells' he threw his hands up in mock resignation before laughing out loud 'Talking of weddings, is everything done for the big day?'

'Hetty has it all under control' Callen answered, 'so unless she says no on the big day, it's green lights all the way' he said jokingly

'She won't!' Eric and Deeks said at the same time

'Jinx' said Deeks as he punched Eric in the leg

They all laughed and clinked beer bottles

'G, can we start the food now please, we're all starving and the little ones are getting tired' she asked, pulling on his ear lobe, Callen shivered at her touch, his ears had always been sensitive and Nell knew exactly what she was doing as she ran her finger down the side of it again

'You will pay for that later' he whispered to her as he stood

'Yeah, yeah, promises, promises' she teased, smacking his bum as he passed

One of the advantages of having a gas grill was speed; the food was cooked quickly and to perfection, before long they had cleared up, refilled glasses and joined the ladies again

'Here honey, I'll take her' Mike said as he took a sleepy Holly from Laura

'Use the sofa Mike' Nell called,

'Daddy, don't go' Holly said from behind her thumb, as he laid her down on the sofa

'I'm right here pumpkin' he answered smoothing her hair and pulling a throw down around her, he waited until her breathing grew steady before tucking her in and kissing her head

'She's a cute kid Mike' Sam said quietly, watching him carefully

'I never thought I'd say it Sam, but the kid rules my world, I adore her' he shrugged it off

'And Laura?' Sam questioned 'You can't go all Jerry Maguire just because of Holly Mike'

'I adore her too Sam, Holly rules it but Laura rocks my world, I couldn't wait to bring her tonight, I wanted to show her off to you lot for so long'

'Then why didn't you Mike, you know we'd accept anybody in your life' Sam offered truthfully

'I had to be sure Sam, she's been on her own for a long time, I didn't want to bring her into my ready made family if it wasn't going to be long term, wouldn't have been fair on her, and to give Holly aunts, uncles and cousins and then whip them from under her would have killed her and me, I had to be sure'

'And now you're sure?

'Yeah I am Sam, sure as I've ever been about anything'

'No big deal my ass' Sam chuckled, smacking Renko on the back as they joined the rest of their family outside again.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming : )**

'So, how's this going to work Hetty, Sam's good but he can't do it on his own, even if you bring Renko in, you're still short on manpower, brains and brawn' Callen was talking to Hetty about paternity leave, with Nell and Eric being away at the same time once the babies were born, there was nobody to man the technical centre and with Kensi, Deeks and him out at the same time, they were going to be seriously short on Agents for at least two weeks.

'It's not a matter for your concern Mr Callen, but something I am currently discussing with the Director; I believe we can sort something out that will cause the minimum disruption although it would certainly have been easier should you have been expecting at different times; however circumstances dictate that you will all be on leave at the same time, and I will find the best solution available to me at that time'

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

'Callen, you have to help me, you said I was your favourite agent' Kensi pouted as she appealed to him

'And you are Kens, but a man doesn't get involved in another mans battles, whatever you think Deeks is doing wrong, you have to sort it out with him, and not in the office Kens, sort it out at home ok'

'Well I would but the problem isn't at home!' she huffed 'At home, there's no danger of me being able to do anything for myself because he leaves nothing for me to do; everytime I move Callen, he beats me to it. Here, I thought I'd be able to breathe a bit more but he's even worse, he's suffocating me Cal and when you're out he has Eric watching over me, I can't even eat what I want to eat, it's like I'm five years old again, please just talk to him' she pleaded

'So you want me to tell him not to care so much, is that it Kens?' he said, raising one eyebrow at her 'Or do you want me to tell him to let you eat junk food because that's what it sounds like to me'

'You don't understand, and I never thought I'd see you pick his side over mine' she pouted

He stood and put his arm around her shoulder 'I'm not taking sides Kens, I see both points of view, I'll make you a deal, if you eat the good food Deeks makes, I will supply you with your daily dose of sugar, but you only get what I give you ok, I don't care if you cry or beg, once it's gone, it's gone! Do we have a deal?' he said seriously

She smiled at him 'and that's why you're one of my favourite agents too Cal'

He opened his top drawer and snuck her a chocolate bar, she gave him a big grin and he smiled back 'Get out of here Kens, and don't eat it too quickly, it's all your getting today' He wasn't taking sides, he knew Kensi craved sweet things, she always had but he'd also been stuck on a stake out with Deeks who had voiced his concerns about her sugar intake, he was genuinely worried about diabetes for both Kensi and the baby, but he knew the more Deeks denied her, the more she would crave it and he didn't want her sugar bingeing behind their backs, hopefully with moderation, he could keep them both happy.

His phone vibrating in his pocket cut through his thoughts, he smiled seeing Nells name as the caller 'Hey handsome, do you have time to come and say hi?' Callen took the stairs two at a time and bent to kiss her hello 'You ok?' he questioned 'Just fine, I wanted to show you something though' she said almost shyly

She took both of his hands and placed them on her tummy 'Just wait' she told him, a couple of seconds later he was rewarded with a small movement and he pulled his hands back in surprise 'Whoa that's freaky' he whispered, Nell frowned at his response and he quickly explained 'Not freaky, well just a little bit, what I mean is you have four hands and four feet moving around in your tummy, that's kind of freaky Nell, it's definitely amazing but a little bit freaky, do it again?' he said putting his hands back on her swollen tummy.

Nell laughed 'I'm not doing it G, I can't control when they move, but they are restless this morning, just wait, they'll move again'

'This morning? How long have they been moving and why didn't you tell me before?' he asked

'Just a couple of days and you wouldn't have been able to feel them before today, Kensi told Marty she could feel theirs moving and he sulked for days because he couldn't feel it, I wanted to wait until you could share it properly, what do you think?'

'I think it's amazing, freakily amazing but still amazing' he replied kissing her again

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Friday morning made for a funny kind of day, they were all sitting at their desks, all pretending to do expense reports but all thinking of the pending ante natal appointments that afternoon. They all looked up worriedly when Eric appeared at the top of the stairs; normally they would relish a new case to get them out of paperwork but not today 'Only a coffee break' he called. 'I'll go' Kensi said standing up and stretching 'I'll help' Deeks said and made to stand, but Callen beat him to it, putting his hand on his shoulder pushing him back into his seat 'I've got it' he told him following Kensi out.

'Keep watch' Kensi warned Callen as she slowly relished the chocolate bar he had snuck to her whilst waiting for the coffee 'This is good, thank you' he nodded in response 'You excited for this afternoon?' she asked him 'I am' he answered without emotion. 'Callen, are you excited?' she pushed again 'Are you nervous?' Callen crossed his arms and glared at her briefly before his face softened and he allowed a worried look to cross his face 'A little' he confessed 'Why? Is something wrong?' she asked softly 'No, everything's good, it's just, well, Nell is so little and now the babies are moving and growing bigger, I don't know how she's going to carry two at the same time without it hurting her' his shoulders sagged and he looked up sharply when he heard Kensi laugh 'Nature says Nell can manage two just fine because nature gave you two, Callen you can't control this now, we've got Nells back and Eric is flying round like a bluebottle doing most of our work so we don't get too tired, you take care of her at home and leave her to us at work, I promise you she'll be ok' she smiled as he nodded 'I'm excited, I can't wait to see if they are boys or girls, just think if we all get boys, four boys the same age, four boys in the same class at school, you know our kids will rule that playground' they both laughed at that thought.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Eric had stayed behind at OPS but Sam had gone to the hospital with Callen and Nell, they met Deeks and Kensi in the waiting room, they all held stupid grins on their faces as they waited to be called in.

'I'm just saying you won't get a better name than Sam for a boy' Sam said making them laugh 'Not for me' said Deeks 'Contrary to what Kens thinks, my kid is not being named after anybody, not a new kid or a ninja turtle, not even after me' he stated seriously 'For real Deeks? You don't want to give your kid your name?' Callen asked 'Nope, he or she will have their own identity from the get go' he shook his head vehemently 'So as fine a name as Sam is and Samuel Deeks does sound good, if you want one naming after you Sam, you'd better butter Nell or Eric up' they all laughed

'Ms Kensi Blye?' Deeks and Kensi stood as a doctor joined them and called her name, Nell gave Kensi a quick hug and Deeks welcomed handshakes from Sam and Callen 'Good luck guys' Nell called after them as they left, sixty seconds later Callen and Nell left Sam alone in the waiting room as they were called through by another doctor into a different exam room

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

'So, do you know yet what you are having?' the doctor asked as Kensi made herself comfortable on the exam table

'Well, I was hoping for a baby' Deeks joked as Kensi groaned in mock disgust, luckily the doctor laughed with Deeks 'Well then, let's take a look shall we' he applied gel to Kensi's tummy as Deeks took her hand in his, both peering at the monitor

'I think you're in luck, it's definitely a baby' the doctor joked back, do you want to know the gender?' he asked, they both nodded smiling 'Well, congratulations, by my measurements, your son is due on December 3rd'

Deeks was literally jumping up and down with excitement; he kept kissing Kensi's hands and face in turn making her laugh. He finally let go and grabbed the doctor, pulling him into a hug then shaking his hand rapidly thanking him repeatedly.

Sam was excited for his colleagues; they were as much his family as if they had the same blood running through their veins, he felt honoured to be called brother and couldn't wait to become an uncle four times over, he stood up expectantly as Callen and Nell walked back through to the waiting room, huge infectious grins plastered over both their faces, making Sam grin too, they turned hearing the door open again, seeing Deeks and Kensi with the same huge grin,

'Well?' Sam asked, getting impatient

Kensi gripped Nells hand as they both opened their mouths

'BOY' they said in unison grinning at Sam, grinning at each other, grinning at each others partners, grinning at other expectant couples

Sam enveloped them in a huge bear hug, his grin as wide as theirs whilst Deeks and Callen congratulated each other

'Four nephews!' he exclaimed out loud 'Wow'

Nell took Callens offered hand as he cleared his throat

'Actually Uncle Sam, three nephews and one niece, we have one of each'

Cheers erupted again in the waiting room as another round of congratulations began

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**So now we know**

**Eric and Sarah are having a boy due on December 1st**

**Kensi and Deeks are having a boy due on December 3rd**

**Callen and Nell are having one boy and one girl twins due December 5th **

**Review? Please : ) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Usual disclaimer and plea for reviews applied : )**

'And you are quite sure about this Miss Jones?' Hetty asked Nell, looking at her over the top of her spectacles 'Hmmm, I think so Hetty but I can't decide on milk or white, what do you think?' Hetty put her finger to her lip, deep in thought before replying 'Well my dear, chocolate is not a variety you would normally associate with a wedding cake, but as you seem to have no preference, might I recommend the white chocolate, it would appear to be a favourite amongst my agents' she smiled,

'White chocolate it is then Hetty, thank you so much for helping us with this, Callen and I would be lost without your help' Nell said sincerely and left as Hetty shooed her away with a flick of her hand and a warm smile.

The wedding was eight days away and everytime Sam, Callen or Deeks were called away on a case, Nell inspected them carefully on their return, she wanted no black eyes, broken noses, split lips or bruised cheeks on any wedding photos or have to lie to her parents who were flying in for that weekend, about how the injuries were made.

Hetty had been truly amazing and Nell wondered yet again, just how the woman had become so smart, the fact that she had used up several personal favours owed to her by various people wasn't lost on Nell, Hetty had thrown herself into organising the wedding in such a short amount of time and it was something Nell would never forget.

The honeymoon was to be held in Vegas, they were driving not flying, and although the drive could be done in five hours depending on traffic, Hetty had pre-planned several stops along the 267 miles, to break up a pretty boring journey along the open desert road.

'Everything ok?' Callen asked her as he watched her leave Hetty's office, she went and sat on the edge of his desk in front of him, she grinned and nodded 'Are you nearly finished?' she asked him 'Give me ten, do you want to grab take out on the way home then an early night?' he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively 'Sounds good to me, but I do actually want an early night, tomorrow is going to be a long day' she sighed, 'I'm pretty glad Hetty is taking care of ours, I don't think I could cope shopping all day with Deeks, and I definitely know Sam couldn't' he laughed.

'Hey Mike, what are you doing here?' Callen questioned as Renko appeared 'Oh, I figured you'd all be gone by now' he said a little bit flustered 'I'm just working on something for Hetty, speaking of which, do you know where she is, I'd better go and find her before she leaves for the night, so you two, um, yeah, have a good night and umm I'll see you' he rambled before quickly stalking off in search of Hetty, Callen and Nell watched him go before shrugging at each other before they left for the evening too.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Late Saturday afternoon found the men sitting in Callens back garden, drinking a beer. They had spent the day clearing two spare bedrooms and a bathroom, he had decided the babies would sleep in cribs in their bedroom until they were a little older, and then they would have their own separate rooms with a connecting bathroom they could share as they got older. When questioned why not let them share a bedroom until they were a lot older as it meant less work, he'd stated firmly he wanted his children to have their own space from day one and nobody questioned it any further, they all knew a little of Callens background, a grand total of thirty seven homes and never having his own space, they could all understand why this was important to him.

They were going to start renovating them the weekend after the wedding, and were making plans on supplies they had to get before then, with Callen choosing baby blue and mint green for his sons' room and baby pink and lilac for his daughters, they gathered up their notes as they heard the girls come back, Sam just managing to fold them and quickly shove them into his back pocket away from Kensi's prying eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

'Mr Hanna will go' Hetty said firmly, ignoring the look on Callen and Deeks faces, holding a finger up to silence Deeks 'Do you expect me to believe either of you would pick up your ladies dresses and not have a small peek inside? No! I believe curiosity would get the better of you and you would not be able to resist, and whilst I am not superstitious, I believe Miss' Blye and Jones would not appreciate you having seen their bridesmaid and wedding dresses before the big day, no, Mr Hanna is the man for this task, now both of you … strip!'

'Just do it Deeks' Callen sighed, pulling his boots off resigned.

'You wanted me Hetty' Eric asked puzzled

'Indeed I did Mr Beale' she replied as she ran her eyes up and down his tall lean body, 'Now strip!' Eric gulped, he turned round when he heard Callen and Deeks laugh, Callen was standing in just his boxer shorts, socks and shirt, Deeks was standing in just his trousers and socks

'You sure about this Hetty, nobody can stand this much hotness in such a small space' Deeks grinned

'Cheeky bastard' Hetty said loudly, a tape measure round her neck and wielding a needle and thread

They were having the final fitting for their wedding suits; they were wearing dark silver grey tailored suits, pale lilac vests, white shirts and a silver cravat, embossed with lilac swirls

'Now your boutonnieres will be delivered Saturday morning' Hetty told them

'My what?' Eric gulped again

'Your buttonhole, breathe Eric' Deeks laughed at his stricken face

'Then why not just say buttonhole' he mumbled and grumbled and then squealed as Hetty stabbed him with a needle, causing the others to laugh again.

Hetty stood back admiring her handiwork, nodded her head once, clasped her hands together in front of her, smiled proudly and told them to go change back carefully

Eric was oblivious but both Callen and Deeks both noticed how Hetty's eyes had filled with unshed tears of joy before she turned away.

Sam had fetched the bridal gown and bridesmaid dresses and safely hidden them from prying eyes before going for his own final fitting

'Our DC counterparts arrive at eighteen hundred hours tomorrow Mr Hanna, am I correct in assuming you are still available to collect them from the airport, if you would be so kind as to make sure they settle in before bringing Ms David to the Callen residence. I am holding you solely responsible for the welfare of both teams Mr Hanna, you understand the importance of clear heads and the need to be alert on Saturday, that said the bachelor party starts at twenty one hundred sharp, my only stipulation is you all have fun, is that clear?' she told Sam, he nodded solemnly before breaking into a huge grin

'Good, now send in the ladies please' she said dismissing him before allowing herself a small smile

The wedding gown was beautiful, ivory, sleeveless; a sweetheart neck adorned with hundreds of tiny pearls intricately patterned into swirls, the bodice had a high waistline with a loose flowing bottom to accommodate the pregnancy bump, the bridesmaid dresses were a soft lilac that matched the men's cravats.

Hetty had Sarah, Nell and Kensi change into their dresses, they were measured and pinned until the dresses fitted perfectly again before Hetty had them change again.

She had also organised the bachelorette party for the following night, she had booked a suite at the Beverly Wilshire and arranged for several masseurs, and beauty specialists to pamper the girls.

… … … … … … … .. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Callen spoke quietly to Nell, who nodded enthusiastically before shouting over the balcony 'Take out at ours, Sam's buying … who's in?'

'I'm in, but Eric's buying' Sam shouted up

'Huh, oh ok, count us in, but Deeks is buying' Eric called getting into the game

'Nuh-uh, we'll be there, but take outs on Renko' he grinned, but Renko grinned right back 'Expense reports, count me out and tonight is all on you Deeks' he laughed

Phone calls were made and thirty minutes later, four large deep pan with different toppings were delivered and everyone dug in, Kensi got orange grease on her fingers and absently wiped them down Deeks' jeans

'Really Kens, Really? You eat like a pig' he laughed totally missing the glare she shot at him 'I do not' she retaliated 'It's a good job I like pigs because you my honey bee eat like a pig, you live like a pig and you snore like a piglet' he put his hand on her knee affectionately but turned to carry on his conversation with Eric, instead he found the rest of his team staring open mouthed at him and Sam shaking his head

'Don't worry Kens, you're better off being a pig than an idiot' he shot Deeks a death glare, Deeks whirled round when he heard a small sniffle, Kensi was trying to hold her tears back 'Well if I'm such a pig, maybe you'd be better off with someone else' she shot at him, pushing his hand off her knee and walking quickly to the bathroom, Sarah and Nell gave him dirty looks and shook their heads at him before getting up to join Kensi in the bathroom.

'What? What did I do?' Deeks asked oblivious 'Sam? Callen? Seriously, what the hell did I do?'

Callen shrugged, not wanting to get caught up in the middle of another Kensi/Deeks battle, Eric looked down at his feet, crying females were not his forte, giving relationship advice even less.

Deeks looked to Sam for help, who was still shaking his head 'Deeks, you're a fucking idiot' he snapped at him 'You just told the mother of your unborn child she's a pig, an extremely hormonal woman; and you did it in front of her family and friends dumbass, way to make her feel two feet tall Deeks'

'But, but, I've always called her a piglet, she likes it, or she used to like it, I'd call her a piglet, she'd call me a name, I'd say something back, then she would, you know, it's what we do, it always ends in hot sweaty se …'

'DEEKS' Callen shouted stopping him mid sentence

Deeks had the decency to blush a little before continuing 'Most of the time it's Kensi initiating the banter, it's harmless, it's what we do' he repeated running his hand through his unruly long hair

Sam patted him on the shoulder 'She's never been pregnant before' he said raising his eyebrow as if questioning Deeks' intelligence.

Deeks muttered a curse before stepping over Eric and going to the closed bathroom door 'Kensi, can I come in?' he called

'Go away Marty' Nell shouted back, he looked to Callen for help but Callen threw his hands in the air refusing to risk the wrath of Nell for the sake of Deeks mistake, however harmless it was.

Eric, Callen and Sam sat quietly talking for twenty minutes, listening to some of Sams' horror stories from when his wife was expecting Lauren, whilst Deeks sat on the floor outside the bathroom, talking through the closed door trying to get them to open the door.

Eric had slumped down in the chair leaning his head on the arm, he kept yawning and rubbing his tired eyes 'This could last all night, Sam go home, Eric go and get your head down in the spare bedroom, no point in everyone suffering' Callen told them both, whilst Callen saw Sam to the door, Eric wandered through to the spare room, took his glasses off and lay down on top of the bed fully clothed.

This could be a very long night ….


	21. Chapter 21

**A kind of short chapter because a) I didn't really know where I was going with it and b) I wanted to start a fresh chapter with the Bachelor/Bachelorette parties before Nell and Callens wedding : ) **

Callen pulled a throw over himself; laid back and watched Deeks beg and grovel through the closed door, it was getting late and he was starting to worry about Nell, well all three pregnant women hiding out in his bathroom, with the exception of a closed toilet seat, there was nowhere for any of them to sit except the cold tiled floor and a cold tiled floor was no place for a pregnant woman or four unborn children to be, he knew Kensi was stubborn at the best of times and after taking Deeks' words out of context, he knew she would dig her heels in, sooner or later he would have to intervene, he decided he may as well make it sooner.

'Go home Deeks' he said loudly so that the girls would hear it through the locked door

'Not without Kensi' he retorted, just as loud

'Do you trust me?' he mouthed silently, Deeks nodded with a frown

'Get up and get out of my house' he growled, his actions belittling his harsh words though as he offered Deeks a wink and his hand to help him off the floor

'Callen man, what the hell' Deeks shouted playing along, as Callen hit the bathroom door with his palm, as if he'd pushed Deeks into it, he walked him to the front door and whispered 'Give me thirty minutes and I'll bring her home' Deeks nodded then slammed the front door behind him.

He knocked quietly on the bathroom door 'You can come out now Kens, the idiots gone' he called through and smiled as he heard the lock being turned, he put an annoyed face on as the girls peered through the gap in the door to see if Deeks had gone or not, seeing he'd gone, they followed him through to the living room again, sitting down, Nell looked puzzled, Sarah looked exhausted and Kensi looked pissed.

He took Sarah's hand and led her to the spare bedroom where Eric was asleep sprawled on the bed, he gave her a smile and shut the door behind him, one down, one to go and he could go to bed himself, he took a deep breath and steeled himself to face Kensi, he sat opposite them, Kensi and Nell were sitting close to each other on one of the sofas.

'You can take my bed tonight Kens' he started 'I'll take the couch, tomorrow we'll fetch your stuff and you can stay here until we find you a new place, I bet Hetty will help, she's bound to know of somewhere close by where we can all help you with Blye Junior, don't worry, we'll take care of everything for you' he sat back smugly

'Did you, did you hit him?' she asked 'Damn Callen, what did you hit him for' taking his silence as a positive answer 'He didn't do anything wrong'

'Yes he did Kens, he called you a pig and nobody calls you a pig without consequences' his face hardening with each word

'But he calls me a pig all the time, it doesn't mean anything, why did you have to get involved, why did you hit him and for your information it's not Blye Junior, it's a Deeks baby, it will always be a Deeks baby and you've got to stop going all big brother on me, Marty didn't do anything wrong and you've spoilt everything now, how could you do this to me, to us?' she questioned loudly

'He called you a pig, he upset you' he answered quietly

'I am a pig' she shouted 'Damn Callen, I don't snore but I do live and eat like a pig, you've got to give him a break, he calls me a pig, I call him a jerk, it doesn't mean anything, I love him and you know he loves me, where's he gone?' she looked close to tears again

'Ok, calm down Kens, I don't like him talking to you like that but if you're telling me that he didn't mean it like it sounded, then I trust you, he went home, let me get a jacket and I'll take you back ok' Kensi stood and gave him a small kiss on his cheek

'You're the best big brother in the world G, now please take me home' she smiled at him

Ten minutes later they pulled up outside Kensi and Deeks' house, Deeks was watching from the window and went out to open the car door for Kensi, she threw herself in his arms and he put his arm around her shoulder as he led her back inside, throwing a smile and a wink at Callen over his shoulder.

'Reverse psychology? Nice! Nate would be proud of you' Nell gave Callen a kiss in appreciation

'I'm not allowed to see you the night before the wedding, so tonight is the last night I get to hold you, I didn't fancy spending it on my own on the sofa whilst Kensi got to share my bed with the woman I love now, and I do love you Nell Jones, I really do' he kissed the end of her nose 'I love you more G Callen, I really do' she smiled as she led him back to their bedroom.

* * *

**Reviews? Please**


	22. Chapter 22

**I cannot believe the stats on Jigsaw puzzles, thank you so much to everyone who has read it and special thanks to everyone who left a review, it means a lot : )**

June Stats: For the month of 2012-06, there have been a total of **14,887 Hits** and **4,475 Visitors** to story: **Jigsaw puzzles**.

* * *

'I cannot believe Ms Hetty arranged this for you' Ziva said out loud 'Gibbs would not think to do something like this if any of us got marriaged'

'Married Ziva' Kensi corrected 'and yes all the best things come in small packages, Hetty is pretty cool for a boss'

'Not just a boss though' Nell chimed in 'She's more than just a boss to us, she's …, she's …, she's Hetty' Nell shrugged, not finding an appropriate description for the tiny woman they all loved, they all laughed as Nell faltered

'She is a special woman, no?' asked Ziva, though it was more of a statement than a question

'Yep, she's the closest thing to a mom for a lot of us' Kensi answered seriously

They were in a suite at the Beverly Wilshire, sipping non alcoholic champagne and eating chocolate dipped strawberries, they had arrived to find matching pyjamas, slippers and robes for everyone and they'd quickly put them on, feeling a lot more comfortable. Sarah documenting every minute with her digital camera

'We should get you over more often Ziva' Nell said

'Yes, tell us about your _thing_ with DiNozzo' Kensi said grinning

'Tony and I do not have a thing' she tried before Nell nudged Kensi playfully

'Sound familiar, you and Marty never had a thing either did you Kens' she laughed

'Who, me and Deeks? Nope, never had a thing at all' she joked back

'Ah, I see, it was an immaculate contraption then was it?' Ziva said seriously

'Conception, Ziva, conception not contraption, although Marty is handy when it ….'

'For the sake of my sanity Miss Blye, please do not finish that sentence' Hetty said appearing from nowhere yet again, Kensi had the decency to blush a little as the others fell about laughing.

'Now, if you would be so kind as to follow me, I have arranged a surprise for you all in the lounge area' Kensi squealed and Nell clapped her hands together excitedly as they followed through, they found reclining chairs and massage tables set up, a fully stocked portable bar and six young men.

'Time is of the essence young ladies, I expect you to take full advantage of these fine young men's talents, they are here to provide you with manicures, pedicures, facials, neck, shoulder and back massages and for those of you not with child, a full Swedish massage' Hetty told them, she looked at Kensi and Nell affectionately, she didn't have a favourite agent when questioned, but everyone knew she had a soft spot for both Callen and Deeks, both of whom she'd saved from their own misery in her own unique way. That said she adored Sam, Eric and Renko too and was glad the wives, girlfriends and fiancées were all getting on well together, and whilst Hetty approved and admired Ziva David, she was a little less certain of her partner Tony DiNozzo, she thought he was a cocky little bastard, but likeable enough and was a very good agent.

Sams wife Penny took a seat in one of the reclining chairs and called Laura over, letting the masseurs behind them know they wanted to start with a facial followed by a scalp, neck and shoulder massage, she settled back comfortably with a smile on her face

'How are things with going with you and Renko?' Penny asked,

'If I could get used to people calling him Renko, it would be a lot easier, but Mike's a good man, I trust him, I just wish he had a normal job, one that wasn't so scary sometimes' she shrugged, trying to make light of it

'Hmm, trust him or love him? Don't worry the whole job thing can be intimidating sometimes but he's not on his own out there, you'll never stop worrying, you just love them a little bit more and feel proud everytime they put away a bad guy, a word of advice, never ask questions, sometimes ignorance is bliss, and anytime that worry gets too much, call me ok' Penny smiled at Laura

'What would you recommend?' Nell asked the barman

'For you madam, I would recommend a _baby cocktail _a heavenly blend of pineapple, cream and crushed ice' Nell nodded enthusiastically

'What about me?' Kensi probed

'For you, I would recommend a _bloody driver_ a perfect blend of tomato juice, lime, orange juice and soda water' he said with a smile

'Who squealed on me?' Kensi said loudly 'I am a very good driver I'll have you know' she laughed

Ziva laughed before asking 'And for me?'

'Something alcoholic, for you a _sex on the beach_ it involves peach schnapps, vodka….'

'A Tony, a Ziva and a thing' Kensi interrupted laughing at Ziva's open mouth

'Los Angeles has some very good beaches' Nell joined in giggling

'It's usually followed by a screaming orgasm' Penny called over

'And a slippery nipple is always good' Laura joined in making the barman blush but the girls giggle

* * *

The men on the other hand were holed up at one of Hetty's houses, she had set up her large dining room as a casino and provided them with their own personal bar too, which DiNozzo was taking full advantage of, Sam, Callen and Deeks had shared a couple of beers and a shot each of tequila but refused to get drawn in to the drinking game Tony and Mike were playing, Eric was quite happy nursing his single beer and talking boys toys and technical gadgets with Tim McGee and Abby Sciuto, they had a lot in common and although they'd met a couple of times over the years, they always stayed in touch by e-mail or playing against each other in an online game, Abby had elected to attend both parties, she would stay with the boys for a couple of hours before going to the hotel to meet up with the ladies, in truth she was more comfortable with the boys, she had her own family in Gibbs, Tony and Tim here and she adored and was very relaxed in Callen and Sams company. When McGee had questioned if a woman was even allowed at a bachelor party, Gibbs had shut him down immediately with 'It is now!'

Callen was talking quietly with Gibbs, they had history together and had been good friends for many years, Deeks was questioning Sam on childbirth and the early days with a newborn baby, Sam was feeding him every horror story he could remember, he chuckled as he watched the younger man get paler with each story.

'Ten dollars says I beat you all at poker' Tony announced with a smirk, which faltered slightly when the first person to reply was Gibbs 'let's play but let's up the stakes, make it interesting'

'Um, sure boss, what are you thinking?' he asked nervously,

'fifty' Gibbs replied 'let's see that poker face DiNozzo' he didn't smile or raise his voice, his face devoid of any emotion and Tony knew he could be losing a lot of money, when it came to poker faces he would never beat Gibbs, or Callen and he was beginning to doubt Sam too, his best bet was Mike Renko who was feeling the love from the free bar and the geeks, he would target the probie and Eric first.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the second one today so I feel a little vindicated lol, the next chapter will be longer and will be about the wedding service : )**

* * *

Today was the day! The air was full of excitement, there had been several marriages of NCIS staff over the years, Gibbs had taken the plunge several times over, although they were never mentioned, Sam was married, but that was before he joined NCIS, this was the first time that two members of staff from the same office were marrying each other.

There was just an hour to go, in the ladies room, they were all still in their pyjamas but their was an air of calm surrounding them, their make up was done, hairs styled to perfection, nails painted, all they had to do was slip on their dresses and they were ready to go.

In the boy's camp, the atmosphere was not as calm, as orders were given, checking details became double checks and Sam had lost count of how many times he had asked Eric to show him the rings to make sure he still had them. They were all dressed immaculately in their suits, hair trimmed and styled, with the exception of Sam of course, who stood guard over the barber as he trimmed the others, making sure the right cut was given, they were all clean shaven, it was a special day after all!

* * *

Hetty was fussing over the ladies, their dresses were hanging ready to put on with care, it would be left until the last minute to minimise accidents, Sam's daughter Lauren and Laura's daughter Holly were dressed in miniature bridesmaid dresses already, they were flower girls and were excitedly talking about how pretty they looked.

Kensi was feeling emotional looking at Nell, she'd known Callen for a long time, been the object of his ribbing over the years especially when she obliterated her second date rule when she got serious with Deeks, she'd saved his life many times and he had saved hers twice as many, she loved him and watching his relationship with Nell grow and being a part of their close knit family circle had her feeling a little bit misty eyed. She smiled in thanks as Nell threw her phone over to her announcing a new text message

**To: **Sugarbear

**From:** Deeks

I've thought about making sure,  
I had all the timing just right,  
to pick a day that you would,  
remember the rest of your life

And so it seems there is  
always something happening  
I can't seem to find that perfect moment  
for a question I've been asking

I can't wait Kensi  
WILL YOU MARRY ME TODAY?

Kensi smiled as she opened up the text message and saw it was from Deeks, but reading it she frowned, not quite understanding what he was on about, he'd asked her to marry him, she'd said yes, they'd cried together with joy and then decided together they would wait until after the baby was born

'Nell, take a look at this, what do you think he means?' she said turning to show Nell, instead she found her wearing a pale lilac bridesmaid dress

'Oh no, does your dress not fit?' she exclaimed, 'don't worry Hetty will fix it' Nell took two steps forward and took Kensi's hands in her own

'It was never my wedding Kensi' she smiled 'It's your day, you and Marty are getting married today, not me'

Sarah, Laura, Penny, Abby and Ziva joined them, all wearing their bridesmaid dresses, all with a huge smile on their faces

'How did you manage it all' Kensi asked amazed and then grinned when they all said 'Hetty!' in unison

'I don't have a dress' Kensi said, alarm in her voice and on her face

'Of course you do Miss Blye, I took the liberty of using your measurements from your bridesmaids dress, am I correct in thinking you do wish to marry Agent Deeks today, I thought so, then let's not keep him waiting shall we' Hetty said holding out a garment bag containing Kensi's dress.

Kensi kissed and hugged them all whispering thank you's to each of them but when she got to Hetty, she squeezed a little bit harder and kissed her twice 'I don't know what to say' Kensi whispered 'That's because words are not necessary when love is involved Miss Blye, and you are loved Kensi, very much so' Hetty took the tissue offered to her and dabbed away the tears that had formed but not yet fallen, she hugged Hetty tightly again before standing up straight, a huge smile on her face, jumped on the spot and screamed

'I'm getting married today!' Everyone laughed and pulled her to the bedroom to get changed.


	24. Chapter 24

Kensi was elated, Hetty had taken Nells advice from their shopping trips and created a dress that incorporated all Kensi's dreams 'Hetty, I don't know what to say…' Kensi started 'I know my dear, I know' she smiled 'now, let's go get your man'

As Kensi walked back through from the bedroom, Nell and Sarah both had tears in their eyes and were clinging to each other

'Kensi, you look beautiful' Nell whispered

'Are you sure you're ok with this Nell, I feel like I hijacked your big day, what's Callen going to think?'

'Oh Kensi, shush! Today was never going to be our day, Marty planned all of this with G, Marty has a notebook you know, with everything he wanted for you thought out and written down, he loves you so much and G does too, he's very proud of you Kensi, we all are, now please don't say anything else or I'm going to cry and Hetty will kill us all' she gave Kensi a hug

'Thank you and I couldn't have asked for more beautiful bridesmaids, you both look stunning' she said pulling Sarah into the hug before bending down to Holly and Lauren 'and you two are the prettiest flower girls I've ever seen, you wait until your daddies and uncles see you looking so pretty' Holly and Lauren beamed up at Kensi.

* * *

Nell went to answer a knock at the door, opening it, she found Callen, Mike and Sam outside and ushered them in

'Daddy' Lauren and Holly shouted and launched themselves into their open arms, whilst Callen looked Nell up and down appreciatively before giving her a soft kiss

'What are you doing here? Is everything ok? Oh my God, did Marty change his mind already?' Kensi asked in surprise

'Relax Kens; we all had good reasons to want to be the one to give you away, we love you so we're all going to do it'

'All of you?' Kensi gulped

'I got the swagger' Sam stated

'You've always been my favourite agent' said Callen

'I love you the most, so unless you want to choose one of us….' said Mike

'I want you all!' Kensi said quietly before turning away, Sam gave Lauren to her Uncle G and went over to her 'They'd better be tears of happiness Kens' he pulled her into his arms as she nodded against his chest 'then let's do this!'

* * *

They pulled up at the church and got into position in the church vestibule, Holly and Lauren were to walk in first ahead of Kensi, who was flanked on either side by Callen and Sam, finally followed by Renko, who had Nell and Sarah on each arm, it wasn't conventional and it certainly wasn't traditional, but Kensi wouldn't have it any other way. As the wedding march started, she linked an arm through each of Callen and Sam's, took a deep breath and made her way into the church.

As weddings go, it was a small affair, a very small affair, the only blood relative from either side was Julia Feldman, Kensi's mom, who was seated in the front pew already dabbing a tissue at her cheeks, the rest of the guests were work colleagues, but were just as much family to her as if they shared the same bloodline, and it made Kensi smile as she saw them all sat there, looking forward she saw Eric smiling at her as she was escorted down the aisle, looking over the man she was about to marry, she saw him standing ramrod straight, his shoulders square and facing forward, his hands clasped in front of him, she wanted to run down the aisle and jump on him, only Callen and Sam held her back, making her walk at a more even pace.

'Wow, you wait until you see her' Eric whispered to Deeks, who smiled but didn't turn round, it was taking all his willpower not to turn and stare but he wanted the first time he saw her in her dress to be the time she stood next to him about to become his wife.

Eric flashed Sarah a smile as they reached the alter, and watched as Sam dropped his arm and allowed Callen to take the final step to give her away. Deeks turned slowly; his blue eyes grew wide, his nostrils flared and his face split in two as he grinned at his first sight of Kensi, he exhaled deeply before taking her hand from Callen in his own 'I love you' he mouthed silently to her, as Kensi could only nod in return.

Kensi took his hand readily and joined him on the slightly raised step, glancing quickly at the smiling faces in the pews before looking back at the man she loved.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Marty and Kensi' the minister started.

Hetty took a moment to look round at her family, she saw Callen on her left, the one member of her team she worried about the most, his hand holding on tightly to Nells, she'd watched him grow emotionally from a boy to a man, and she thanked her lucky stars she'd had the foresight to bring in Miss Jones as a technical analyst, it had taken a while for them to both see in each other what she had seen from the start, but they'd gotten there eventually. Sam Hanna was on her right, his fingers entwined with his wife's as they watched their only child be a flower girl, pride radiated from him, he look intimidating, nearly as wide as he was tall, Hetty's only regret with Sam was not enough people got to see the softer side of him, but that was always going to be the case in their line of work. She glanced down the line at Mike Renko, who was sandwiched between his girlfriend Laura and Nate Getz, the operational psychologist, Mike was often misjudged, it had taken a while for him to find his niche at NCIS, although he was and had always been an excellent agent, finding him the right team had taken slightly longer than planned, she was helping him to legally adopt Holly, and she would help when asked to organise the legalities of his marriage to Laura, there had been no mention of that commitment, but Hetty just knew it was only a matter of time, his future definitely lay with Laura and Holly.

She frowned slightly when her eyes rested on Nate again, he was sitting next to Mike and Sarah, who hadn't taken her eyes of Eric all day, Nate was her biggest challenge right now, she saw the horrors reflected in his eyes whenever he returned from a mission and he worried her, he didn't have the love of a good woman to help alleviate the stresses of the job when he returned home, but come hell or high water she would help remedy that particular worry, she had just the right lady in mind!

She looked up as she felt Callen and Sam take one of her hands each in their own, neither man looked at her directly, they just wanted her to know what she meant to them and sometimes, just sometimes actions speak louder than words.

With a look of sheer pride on her face as she tuned back into the service, she smiled as Deeks made his vows

'_I, Martin Deeks, take you Kensi Blye to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep, so help me God'_

The rustle of tissues could be heard amidst the sniffles as Kensi repeated the vows back to Deeks

Deeks had elected not to have hymns or even their favourite songs sang, he'd spent too many drunken nights in karaoke bars with his team to trust them not to butcher a hymn or two, and as the minister announced them as husband and wife and gave him permission to now kiss his bride, it hit him, it hit him hard, he'd done it, he'd actually found and married the woman he had always loved, tears sprang to his eyes as he leant forward and gave her a soft simple kiss on her lips 'Thank you' he whispered.

* * *

**I struggled writing this, I'm not sure why but I wanted it to be perfect and I'm not 100% I achieved it : ( **

**Any reviews/feedback would be gratefully appreciated**

**The next chapter will centre on the wedding reception : ) **


	25. Chapter 25

'Um, can I have your attention please everyone' said a very nervous Eric, he was never one to like being the centre of attention, much preferring to stay in the background, he blushed furiously as the room went quiet and everyone looked at him expectantly

'I know I got to be best man by default but I would like to take just a minute or two to make a small speech, I probably wouldn't have been Marty's first choice to be his best man but because of limited choices he got stuck with me, but I don't care, I love him and I love Kensi and I, I, well I just wanted them to know that…. Thank you' he sat down abruptly, his face still bright red with embarrassment at having to make a speech.

Callen stood up next and cleared his throat 'it's not very often we get to pull one over on you Kens, we've all tried over the years but never pulled it off until today, the look on your face was priceless, it was almost worth the months we've had to endure of Deeks planning today, and my god, can that man talk! That said, I have never seen you look as beautiful as you do today Kens, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy and its obvious Deeks makes you happy. I feel honoured and privileged to have been a part of today; I wish you all the continued happiness in the world' he said raising his glass.

'I hate speeches' Sam growled as he stood next 'but I agree with Callen, you look beautiful Kensi, and Deeks, you're family too but if you ever fu.. Screw up and let one day pass without putting a smile on her face, you better hide' he softened his words with a smile.

'Short but sweet there Sam' Mike Renko said as he stood up laughing 'So, here we are, my best friend all grown up and married' he smiled at Kensi, they'd been partners for a short while and whilst there had never been anything romantic between them, they had bounced off and supported each other unconditionally 'I just want to say I hope you know how lucky you are Marty, but by the look on your face you know exactly how lucky you are, and Kens, you'll never find a man better than him for you, so I hope you realise how lucky you are too, and lastly I hope you have a long happy life together filled with love and happiness and maybe a couple more cousins for Holly along the way' he laughed as he bent and kissed Kensi on the cheek and patted Deeks on the shoulder

'Ok, ok, no more speeches' Deeks laughed 'I have a couple of things I do want to say though, I do want to thank Gibbs, Tim, Tony, Abby and Ziva for flying in to celebrate with us, outside of our team there are very few people I trust and I know it means a lot to my wife that our whole family could be here today so thank you' Gibbs gave a nod in acknowledgement, Tim, Tony and Ziva smiled and Abby clapped her hands excitedly.

'For Eric, you are so wrong buddy about not being my first choice for a best man, If things were different, then yes you would have been joined by Callen and Sam and I would have had the three best men in the world standing by me but never think for one second you're not as important to us as anyone else, you are and you did me proud today and I hope I get to repay the favour for you and Sarah one day'

To Callen, Sam and Mike, if I had a dollar for everytime one of you warned me or threatened me to treat Kensi right, I'd be a very rich man' he laughed 'nothing will ever replace Kensi's dad but she couldn't have had three better men to give her away, and thanks for trusting me enough to give her to me, I promise you with everything I've got I will never stop loving her' he reached for Kensi's hand and held it tightly

'To Nell and Sarah, wow, you look beautiful and without you two, I would never have gotten to this stage, thank you for everything, little miss Holly and Lauren, you two are the prettiest little helpers in the world, you did a brilliant job today so I know you're going to be the best cousins ever right? Uncle Marty and Auntie Kensi are going to bring you back something really special because you did such a good job' Holly and Lauren beamed at him, he had a natural flair with kids and Lauren and Holly was no different, they adored him.

'Julia and Hetty, or should I say mom, because that's essentially what you both are to us, Julia thank you for accepting me into your family so easily and Hetty, I don't know what to say to you, you amaze me, you gave me a home, you gave me a family, you gave me Kensi and you've given us today and the rest of our lives together, there are no words big enough to tell you how much I love you, just as my child will grow up with Aunts, Uncles and cousins, he will also have the best Grandma in the world' his voice broke on the last sentence and he rushed to Hetty's side, bent down and enveloped her in a huge hug, Kensi joined him and hugged Hetty too, when they finally let her go, she shooed them off with a wave of her hand but the smile on her face and the tears rolling down her face portrayed just how much the young agents words had affected her, it was true, she thought Deeks was a cheeky bastard but she was proud of him, she was proud of all her adopted children.


	26. Chapter 26

'So, are you going to make an honest woman of Nell?' Gibbs asked Callen

'Yep, as soon as she'll have me' he answered 'I'd do it tomorrow if I thought Nell was up to it, but planning being a bridesmaid has really taken it out of her the last couple of weeks, I don't want her to stress that much planning our wedding, we're just going to have to do it after the kids are born' he smiled as Nell joined them and watched happily as his big brother/father figure and mentor bent and gave her a kiss on the cheek 'You certainly look radiant Nell, you let me know if G here gives you any trouble' he smiled affectionately down at her as she wound her arm around Callens waist

'Oh, I don't feel very radiant, I feel like a beach ball right about now' she laughed, she really wasn't very big considering how far along she was and that she was carrying two, but given her height and small frame, she was already feeling the pressure of the extra weight and it was making her tire a lot quicker, twice in the last week, she had fallen asleep on the sofa earlier than normal and Callen had had to wake her the first time and given up and carried her to bed the second.

'You're a very beautiful beach ball though' Callen whispered loudly to her, he pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly as Gibbs walked away grinning leaving them to their own private little world.

* * *

'How happy are you?' Kensi asked Deeks looking up at him, they were dancing slowly and she wondered if he was going to have jaw ache the next day because he had had the biggest dopiest grin plastered across his face for hours

'I couldn't be happier than I feel right now, I don't know how I got so lucky, you always look beautiful Kens, but today you literally took my breath away, I'm never going to forget how you look right now, and I can't wait to tell our boy how much I love his mommy' He leaned closer and kissed her slowly and leisurely, only stopping when the wolf whistles from Tony caused Kensi to pull back slightly, she looked up at her new husband surprised to see his eyes full of unshed tears 'Hey, what's the matter Marty, I thought this was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives' she told him smiling softly, 'I can't explain how I feel Kens, I can't believe we're married, everytime I look at you I feel like I'm exploding, even kissing you feels more special now, I can't wait to make love to you as my wife, I want to put out a full page ad in the times telling everyone you're off the market and you're all mine, I can't believe you're mine' he leant his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her eyes, she could see into his soul and she knew he meant every word he'd said, she could see it written on his face and in his eyes, she pulled him closer and kissed him with everything she had to show him she felt exactly the same.

* * *

'Are you having a good time?' Eric asked Sarah, they'd danced a few times and were now sitting closely together watching the others fool around on the dance floor, 'It's been a beautiful day, I've loved every second of it, you look kinda hot all dressed up like that' she laughed watching the blush creep over Erics face 'I feel like it's strangling me, I can't wait to get out of it'' he replied pulling at the knot of his tie. Sarah took his hand in hers and kissed his cheek 'I can't wait to get you out of it either' she whispered

* * *

Hetty and Gibbs were sitting at one of the tables watching their respective agents having a good time 'It really doesn't affect the office dynamics?' Gibbs asked seriously, Hetty pursed her lips and thought deeply, considering her words before speaking 'How could it Jethro, each member of my team was hand picked with a specific purpose in mind, each of them have their own set of skills but rely on a partner to cover all aspects of a case, to do so they have to become best friends and have implicit trust in each other, that is also the foundation to a loving relationship, nobody deserves to be alone Jethro or live by rules, I do believe should you abandon rule twelve, you may witness that for yourself' she nodded her head at the dance floor, causing Gibbs to look over at both Tony and Ziva, and Abby and Tim dancing closely together 'You may be right Henrietta, you may just be right'

Callen returned from fetching Nell a drink to catch her hiding a yawn behind her hand, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her temple and holding his hands loosely over and around her tummy, he caught Nell's hand and held it between his own hand and her tummy, his other hand making soft circular motions over his unborn children 'Do you want to call it a day munchkin?' he asked, she laid her head onto his shoulder before replying 'Not just yet but soon if that's ok with you' 'That's fine with me, you look shattered, still the most beautiful woman in the room but you do look tired Nell, they'll be leaving soon, then how about home, a nice warm bath then a good nights sleep?' Nell could only yawn in response.

Deeks turned the music down and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention

'As much as I have enjoyed your company on our special day, I would quite like to spend some time with my wife now, but before we go, I just want to say again how much we appreciate you all in our lives, every single one of you, thank you so much'

There were tears unshed in both Deeks' eyes as they said goodbye to their family, they received and gave hand shakes, kisses and hugs to everyone before Marty helped Kensi into the passenger seat and with one last wave and shouts of bye, he drove off

Kensi leant over and kissed him 'Where are we going Mr Deeks?' she asked excitedly

He grinned back at her 'That Mrs Deeks is a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see'


	27. Chapter 27

It had been weeks since the Deeks' wedding, long weeks and they'd had a particularly nasty case involving a serial killer of Navy Seals that had hit Sam hard emotionally and Hetty had ordered a team night together to support him

'I don't know if this is such a great idea Hetty, Nell is falling asleep on her feet, Kensi is shattered, Eric's not going to want to leave Sarah and she'll be too tired to join us if we go out' he explained

'The objective is to be there for Mr Hanna, I do believe nobody mentioned having to go out Mr Callen, I do however think a night spent with his team would do wonders to raise his spirits, you're an intelligent man, figure something out' she slunk away before G could even think of a reply, he sighed to himself before heading up the stairs to see Nell.

As he walked through the door of the technical centre, Eric put a finger to his lips and nodded towards the corner, glancing over he saw Nell curled up on the couch that Hetty had recently had installed

'How long has she been out?' he asked quietly

'Couple of minutes, she was reading up on the latest Intel and just zonked out, don't worry Callen I'm watching out for her, I think its normal, Sarah's the same right now and Kensi went home for lunch, but seeing as she hasn't actually stopped eating all morning, I'm guessing she went home for a nap too not because she was hungry'

Callen nodded his head at Eric as he looked over at Nell, 'So, Hetty thinks a team night is needed tonight but unless it's a team sleepover, I don't think it's going to happen' he grimaced, he was torn between wanting to do right by Sam and be there for him, knowing a stress free night was just what he needed and wanting and needing to keep Nell safe and sound.

'How about a games night?' Eric suggested 'We can order food in, and play monopoly or clue, we can all be together for Sam but nothing too strenuous for the ladies, I know it's not exactly the high life but you're right, I don't think the girls are up for a night dancing and watching us drink' he shrugged

'No, games night always turns nasty, too competitive and it riles the girls up, we may have to suck it up and break out the chick flicks, be at ours for seven?'

* * *

The night had gone as planned and Sam left later that evening, with a full belly and a lighter heart as the relaxed atmosphere had calmed him and he left with a smile back on his face.

Eric and Sarah had left after the first film, and Nell offered the spare bedroom to Deeks who gratefully accepted, he'd had two beers on the premise that Kensi was driving home but she was currently stretched out next to him fast asleep, using his thigh as a pillow, he ran his hand over her shoulder, gently calling her name until she looked up at him sleepily, he stood and pulled her up with him, putting an arm around her shoulder to guide her as she was still half asleep.

'You go on to bed Nell, you look exhausted, beautiful but exhausted' he amended as Nell shot him a warning glance before kissing his cheek and leaving him to clear up.

'You need a hand with this' Deeks asked, reappearing and automatically picking up empty containers and boxes

'What's up Deeks, you can't sleep?' Callen asked him seriously looking him over, he looked dead on his feet and had expected him to clock out as soon as his head hit the pillow, and not see him again until the following morning.

'I would if I could' he shrugged 'have you ever slept with Kensi, in fact don't answer that, anyway she used to sleep like a starfish, but with the baby and all she can't sleep on her tummy, so she lies diagonal from one corner to the other, which means unless I get there first there's no room for little old me, I only just got her jeans off in time before she'd spread out and was snoring, but it's a small price to pay, she needs to sleep, I'll just crash on the sofa or something, no worries' he smiled as he threw out the trash. 'What about you? Did Nell get her cravings under control, or you still the luckiest man on earth' he chuckled

Callen sighed and reached into the fridge for another beer, twisting the top off and offering one to Deeks, who took it and got settled on the sofa and waited for Callen to sit in the comfy chair opposite, there was obviously something playing on the older mans mind, deep conversations were never usually their thing, with Callen usually opting to talk things over with Sam, but he sensed that Callen either wanted to or needed to talk and regardless of his own fatigue, he would always be there for any of his makeshift family.

'Do you ever have any trouble with that' he finally asked 'With what?' Deeks questioned softly 'You mean sex?' Callen took a deep swig of his beer and nodded

'Well no, but have you seen my wife, she's smoking hot, she only has to look at me and I'm ready to go, do you mean you and Nell have got problems because maybe I'm not the right person to talk to about this, I love you like a brother Callen, you know that but Nell is special to me, she was the first person that made me feel like I truly belonged and I don't know if I'm comfortable talking about you and her umm doing it, or not doing it, or whatever' he stumbled over his words, not sure where this was heading and not liking the depth and direction the conversation had taken.

Callen shook his head 'Not what I meant Deeks but it's good to know you've got Nells back like that, I mean doesn't it worry you that you're going to hurt Kensi or damage the baby, I've tried and I really want to but I just can't do it, just in case you know'

'Hell yes' Deeks replied quickly 'I had nightmares about it, never laid so much as a finger on Kensi for five weeks, everytime I shut my eyes I had visions of me poking his eyes out or breaking his bones and like you I couldn't do anything about it except a lot of cold showers, I think it's normal to worry like that'

'So you and Kensi aren't…' Callen started before Deeks interrupted

'Like rabbits! You know me, I can never say no to Kensi for long, she eventually got out of me why I couldn't make love to her, boy was she pissed' he shook his head with a frown, remembering that particular night.

'So, what did you do?' Callen sat forward eagerly

'Slept on the sofa that night then got dragged to the Doctors the next morning, Kensi made him explain in graphic detail the most comfortable and best way to do it, sex ed 101 Callen, it was mortifying, the doctor even laughed at me when I told him what I was worried about, the good news is, it's quite normal for us to feel like that apparently, and the even better news is you can't hurt the babies Callen, as long as Nell feels up to it, you're good to go man'

Nell coughed quietly but loud enough that both men spun round, both sporting red cheeks, highly embarrassed at being overheard 'How long have you been there Nell?' Deeks asked 'Long enough to know Kensi and I are very lucky to have men that love us like you two do' she smiled fondly at Deeks as she pulled on Callens hand, making him stand before she pulled him out of the room, calling goodnight to the bemused houseguest who smiled to himself, then sighed as he lay down on their sofa, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep.

* * *

'I thought you had regrets, I thought you didn't love me anymore G' Nell said holding his hands as they sat on the edge of their bed, a single tear made a trail over her cheek 'I feel fat and frumpy and when you wouldn't touch me anymore, I thought you felt the same way' she sniffed

Callen pulled her close to his chest as his heart broke watching Nell cry 'I love you Nell, always and forever, I love you getting bigger because it means our babies are growing, I just got scared of hurting you, I'd kill anyone that ever hurt you, I don't want to be the one to hurt you, the babies are growing bigger and you're so small, it scares me and I love you too much to risk you' he rained kisses over her face as he held onto her tightly and laid back onto the bed, pulling her with him so she was lying curled into his side with her face just millimetres from his and resting on his shoulder.

'You have to trust me G, I wouldn't do anything to risk our children either and I know you would never hurt me intentionally, you have to trust me that I would tell you if anything you do gets too uncomfortable, we might need to get creative now but I missed you, I miss you showing me how much you love me and I need that G, I need you' she ran her hand over his short stubble and pulled him closer to kiss him, what started as a comforting kiss quickly turned more passionate, leaving her wanting more as she helped him strip his clothes off.

'Let's get creative' G whispered …..


	28. Chapter 28

**November 1st**

Callen rubbed the soles of Nell's feet gently, eliciting a soft moan from her, they were sitting at home discussing baby names, despite everyone's efforts to keep her from standing for any long periods of time, her feet had been slightly swollen for the last week and with only 41 days until her official due date, Callen was watching her like a hawk and taking on as much of her responsibilities at home as he could.

'Do you have any idea why Hetty wants us at work on a Saturday afternoon?' she asked him 'I wish we didn't have to go in' she carried on when he shook his head in reply 'We haven't got many more weekends with just the two of us, and as much as I can't wait to be able to walk again instead of waddling, I love being with just you, doing this, doing nothing' she gestured pointing between them, he shrugged as he leant over and placed a gentle kiss on her tummy 'I guess we'll find out soon enough'

* * *

'I'm not going, neither are you and you can't make us' Kensi sat up in bed with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face 'Please Kens, you're making this an impossible choice for me, hormonal pregnant wife or Hetty, you're putting me in a lose/lose situation here, either way I'm a dead man walking' he had just gotten out of the shower and was only dressed in a pair of boxers and a damp towel around his neck, he leant over the bed putting his hands either side of her, his face millimetres from hers, he kissed her head and rubbed their noses together 'Please Kens, we only need to go in and see what Hetty wants, then we have the rest of the day and night to ourselves, wear something nice and we'll go out for dinner after, please Kens' he was almost begging and whether it was the pleading in his voice or his near nakedness, she nodded as she pulled the bed covers back and struggled to her feet 'ok! Whatever! But I want steak and I want to choose dessert, and you are not allowed to mention the words sugar or bad for you once' Deeks just smiled and kissed her, pulling her close as he whispered his thanks.

* * *

'Can you help me with these please Bear' Sarah called to Eric, he plucked the pair of flat sandals from her hands as he bent down to put them on for her 'I love you' she told him running her hand over his hair 'I love you more' he said as he pulled her to her feet 'The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back, I'm really sorry to drag you to work with me, I'm not sure why, but when Hetty says to be there, we kind of have to be there' 'I don't mind' she shrugged back at him 'at least we're together, even if you do have to work' smiling, she took his hand and led him out the front door.

* * *

They made an amusing sight, by the time Hetty joined them all in the bullpen, there were 3 very pregnant women, 1 fussing special agent in charge helping Nell sit down, 1 fussing tech who was busy retying a sandal, 1 harassed former liaison turned Junior Agent who was rubbing his arm scowling and whispering to himself 'four more weeks, I can do this, just four more weeks' and an amused Senior Agent watching them all chuckling.

'I apologise for bringing you all in on your free time' Hetty explained, clasping her hands in front of her with a slight smirk on her face.

'Everything ok Hetty?' Sam asked 'Yes Mr Hanna, everything is fine, I thought now would be the perfect time to discuss and finalise arrangements for when the four newest members join us' 'Ok, but I don't get why I'm here, unless you're assigning a shut down and you're giving us all paid time off' he asked hopefully

'Aha, you're funny Mr Hanna but no, although you will not technically be away on paternity leave, this does indirectly involve you, as I believe it will be beneficial to you too at a later date, Gentlemen, ladies, if you would be so kind as to follow me please' she led them past her office, down the corridor towards the rear of the building, pausing in front of a solid wooden door 'if you will Mr Callen' she gestured at the door indicating he should open and enter it.

He pushed open the door and the rest of the team craned their necks trying to peer through the doorway 'Wow' they all heard him whisper as he moved to the side to let the rest of the team in.

In the middle of the room stood Mike Renko, his arms open wide and a grin on his face as he took in the shocked expressions in front of him. The previously dusty room had been transformed with freshly painted mint green walls, a thick beige carpet covered the floor, four solid oak cribs graced one wall, two changing tables, four bouncing chairs and every educational toy ever created graced another.

'Is this for us?' Kensi asked quietly, Hetty nodded as she moved to stand in front of them to address them all at the same time. 'I hope this will alleviate any worries you may have in leaving your offspring in someone else's care and whilst there is no pressure for any of you to return to work until you are indeed ready, I hope you'll rest easier knowing they are within touching distance when you do come back. You have Mr Renko, who took great delight in preparing this room and Mr Gibbs to thank for the cribs, all hand crafted and I believe delightful works of art. Am I to assume that you like it?' she enquired looking over their still stunned faces.

Nell was the first to move, she waddled over to Hetty and hugged her close, tears threatening to drop a she whispered her thanks. Callen caught Renko as he tried sneaking out of the door; he grasped his hand and pulled him into a man hug 'Thanks bro' he grinned as he slapped Callen on the shoulder and walked away.

Hetty and Sam just stood and watched their family, Callen and Nell were now admiring the cribs, running their hands over the detailed wood, visualising them holding their son and daughter, Kensi was sat in one of the wooden rocking chairs watching Deeks as he pulled out several of the toys smiling, she had no doubts he'd be a great dad, he was little more than a big kid himself. Sarah was winding up one of the mobiles and watching it turn slowly, listening to the tune lightly played, she could imagine her son being safe here, it was something that had worried her immensely, she didn't want to leave her newborn in a nursery, always fearing if ten babies were crying, hers would be the last one picked up and comforted, they had discussed her being a stay at home mom, but it would be a big financial strain on them. Sarah smiled brightly at Eric as he joined her and laced her fingers with his.

'You did good Hetty' Sam grinned at her 'You even managed to shut Deeks up'

'I fear not for long Mr Hanna' she grinned back at him, she pointed towards a bookshelf crammed with books and games designed for older children 'I hope Miss Lauren will enjoy spending her school holidays here, especially as Miss Holly will be joining her, and of course should your own family expand…' she started looking up at him before he stopped her laughing 'Nice try Hetty, I think we got our hands full with four new babies don't you, don't be giving Penny any ideas now, Lauren is going to love it here, thank you for thinking of her and Holly' he placed his hand on her small shoulder squeezing gently. 'Sam, I know you think Mr Callen is my favourite, and I admit he causes me more concern than anyone else, but never underestimate how valuable you are to me, not only as an agent, but as a member of my family, and you were the first to provide me with a surrogate Grandchild, Miss Lauren will always have a special place in my heart and in my life, never doubt she is just as important to me as you are' she patted him arm twice, nodded once and walked away before Sam could see her unshed tears.

* * *

'Yo! Hetty wants you in the bullpen' Renko shouted poking his head around the nursery door twenty minutes later. They slowly made their way back to the front of the building, Sam offered his chair to Sarah as Kensi and Nell sat down, Deeks and Callen sat perched on the end of their desks waiting for the small ninja to reappear.


End file.
